The Revenge of Roger
by Agent 16
Summary: When Roger attacks with his new and improved robots, Phineas has no choice but to intervene, and when they discover Vanessa is alive how far will Ferb go to get her back? This is a sequel to Journey into the 3rd Dimension. Please try not to flame
1. Prologue

Prologue:

3rd Dimension:

D-Phineas looked out of the window of the government building that he and Ferb built to the beautiful blue skies. They had come a long way from a city of ruins, now the old city was a thriving metropolis. There was a giant wall around the city to prevent invaders along with guard towers. Inside the city citizens enjoyed their normal lives once again. Yes everything was back to normal and D-Phineas and D-Ferb ran the city along with the military base outside the city.

"You know what Ferb, I am glad the war is over now I have time to take Isabella out on dates and not worry about killer robots," sighed Phineas as he watched the sun rise.

"I agree this is the golden of our civilization," replied D-Ferb as he stood next to his step-brother. Suddenly they were interrupted by a large explosion near the front gates.

"Sergeant, status report," said D-Phineas into the radio.

"The entrance is damaged but it will hold also a large number of unknown hostiles are heading towards the city," replied the sergeant.

"Copy that it must be Roger's army, prepare the men and move all of the women and children to the military base by helicopter, I want all able male civilians loaded up and ready to fight within five minutes!" ordered D-Phineas.

"Yes sir!" answered the sergeant.

"Ok Ferb sound the alarm!" shouted D-Phineas as he got suited up. D-Ferb pushed a red button and alarms blared across the city as civilians ran towards the evacuation helicopters and the soldiers ran towards the entrance gate.

"All forces prepare for battle seal off the city this is not a drill, repeat prepare for war!" shouted D-Phineas into the radio.

"Come on bro let's finish this," said D-Phineas as he ran towards the front gate with Ferb right behind him.

"**Ok that's my prologue and a cliffhanger to go with it. It's good to be back! Sorry it was short but I hope you all enjoyed this prologue and I will update this story as fast as possible. Also this is a sequel to Journey into the 3****rd**** Dimension so you should read that story first before you read this one. So will D-Phineas and D-Ferb lose the city? What do Rogers new robots look like? What is Roger's plan? Will Roger finally win? Sorry for all the questions but anyway find out in the chapters to come."**

**P.S. I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters mentioned in this story. The plot of this story is mine though.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

No Point of View:

1st Dimension:

It had been two years since they arrived back from the third dimension and Phineas was walking on his way home from the mall with a present for Candace since today she was getting married to Jeremy at a very young age but they believed they were meant to be so they made a date for the wedding which happened to be on his birthday. Ever since Phineas got home he would disappear from his family and friends often to work on his battle plans and weapons although no one but him knew that so they all would wonder where he went. Most of his friends and family thought it was post-traumatic-stress-disorder but Isabella knew it was something else. Ferb had his own problems too though. Every since he got back he never got over Vanessa's death and didn't even think about dating anyone else. Phineas knew it was just a matter of time like his dimensional counter-part said before Roger would return to destroy him. If only he knew that time was about to happen.

"I better get home wouldn't want to be late to my sister's wedding," chuckled Phineas as he started running but stopped when he heard an alarm come from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his dimensional wormhole detector so he could be warned if Roger did ever try to travel to this dimension. Once he did he immediately noticed that a wormhole was established a couple feet behind him. He quickly turned around and saw ten robots staring at him. These robots were different they were twice as big as the original ones and had armor covering their bodies except for their heads where you could still see the metal skull with red glowing eyes. The robots weapons had also changed too, on its right arm it had a laser cannon with a new rocket launcher and on the left arm it had a sword similar to the resistance's laser sword but a lot bigger, and around its left wrist was a knife launcher.

Phineas took a deep breath and pushed a red button on his belt and transformed into his energy armor which he improved by adding a wrist missile launcher and a holder for extra ammo and grenades and a small retractable jet pack. He also increased his suits shield strength enormously so he could withstand a lot more damage and of course increased his abilities by one hundred. He then proceeded to activate his jet pack and fly towards his backyard to get more powerful weapons because he knew it would take a lot more than two pistols to destroy all of the robots if even one. The robots turned on their rocket boots and flew after him while firing their guns. Phineas just hoped that they didn't start the wedding yet. Unfortunately it wasn't his lucky day.

Flynn-Fletcher backyard:

The wedding was starting and everyone had taken their seats as Candace walked out of the back door and down the aisle towards Jeremy who was waiting.

"I guess Phineas is going to miss the wedding," whispered Isabella.

"Yeah I thought he would be here," replied Ferb.

Five Minutes earlier:

"Mom have you seen Phineas?" asked Candace nervously.

"No sorry dear haven't seen him," answered Linda as she put the finishing touches on Candace's hair.

"I hope he gets here in time," sighed Candace looking around for her little brother. Suddenly Ferb walked in with Isabella.

"Ferb have you seen Phineas?" asked Candace.

"No last I heard he was picking out a gift for you at the mall," replied Ferb.

"Oh ok well what did you guys need?" asked Candace.

"It's time," said Ferb as he left to sit down. Candace stood up and prepared to make the biggest commitment of her life.

Present time:

Phineas was almost at home when he was hit with a missile from one of the robots and went hurtling toward the big oak tree.

"Oh no I've lost control I can't pull up," panicked Phineas as he fell towards the ground.

"And do you Candace Flynn, take Jeremy Johnson to be your husband through sickness and in health until death do you part?" asked the priest.

"I…," started Candace but was interrupted by someone.

1 Second earlier:

"Hey what's that!" shouted Irving as he interrupted Candace. Everyone immediately looked up and saw something falling towards the marriage platform followed by black specs in the sky.

"Get off the stage!" shouted Ferb. Candace, Jeremy, and the priest quickly jumped off the stage right before Phineas crashed into it. There was a giant crunch and everyone looked back up to see Phineas rolling out.

"Phineas?" said an astonished Isabella.

"Hey everyone um hold, that thought," replied Phineas as he pressed a remote and out of the ground appeared a weapons rack which Phineas took a rocket launcher out of. Everyone looked at him astonished as he knelt down and fired at one of the robots which exploded but before anyone could start shouting the rest of the robots landed and started approaching Phineas.

"Let's go you piles of scrap metal," shouted Phineas as he charged at the robots with his laser sword.

"Ferb did you know about this?" asked Isabella wide eyed as Phineas cut off one of the robots head and shot another one to pieces. Ferb simply shook his head at a loss for words.

"Phineas look out!" shouted Candace as a robot came up from behind Phineas. He tried to turn around but it was too late and he was punched into the house which left a giant hole as he went through the whole house and ended up on the other side. Phineas was then dragged back to the backyard by a robot and kicked in the face.

"Phineas!" shouted almost everyone in the backyard.

"Carpe Diem Izzy," said Phineas before a robot stabbed him through the shoulder with a sword. Phineas went limp and the robots opened another portal to the third Dimension. They started dragging him towards the portal but stopped when Phineas ejected from the suit bleeding but still able to stand and knocked the remaining robots into the portal before closing it so the robots couldn't return. Finally once he knew he was safe he fell onto the ground unconscious from the excruciating pain and slight blood loss.

"**Ok that's the end of this chapter, next chapter the gang waits for Phineas to wake up at the hospital. Also someone they thought was dead is alive, how will they react? Will Phineas recover? Will his family and friends be mad at him for keeping a secret? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

No Point of View:

Phineas woke up in a hospital with everyone standing around him. He was nervous so he acted like he was asleep to think of a way to explain his actions.

"He's awake," said Ferb as he walked over to the bed. Phineas was afraid Ferb would call out his bluff but he decided he had to face his family and friends sometime.

"Hey everyone," mumbled Phineas a little nervous.

"Phineas I was so worried I thought you might never come back," sobbed Isabella.

"Wait I died?" asked Phineas.

"For a minute," said Ferb nodding.

"Oh Izzy I am sorry, I am sorry to all of you for keeping this a secret," apologized Phineas hoping it would be enough. Izzy stopped crying for a second and nodded while Phineas wiped away her tears with his soft calloused hands.

"Don't worry Phineas no one is mad we just want to know what's going on," interrupted Ferb. Phineas nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ok before we left the third dimension the other me told me that Roger would return to exact his revenge on me which he just did so I wanted to protect all of you and so I made weapons and new suits. In fact my military technology is far more advanced than the current government military."

"Awesome Buford wants to try out weapons!" shouted Buford everyone smiled before looking back at Phineas.

"Also if Roger sent robots here then that means he is attacking in the third dimension too so we have to leave and help the resistance out," started Phineas.

"Phineas that's all good but I don't know if everyone agrees with you," cut in Baljeet. Phineas looked around the room and saw mixed expressions of fear and motivation on everyone's faces.

"Listen its fine if no one wants to accompany me but I have to try to stop Roger before he takes over the third dimension and this dimension," said Phineas in a determined voice.

"Phineas are you sure?" asked Linda.

"Yes, yes I am," decided Phineas.

"Phineas I will let you go save the dimensions if you promise you will come home with everyone," said Linda. Everyone was a little astonished that Linda agreed but they all knew it was something you couldn't just say no too.

"Don't worry mom I promise," said Phineas hugging his mom. Linda shed a few tears before backing up.

"Ok so who's coming with me?" asked Phineas. Isabella, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Django, Perry, Candace, The Fireside Girls, Jeremy, and Doofenshmirtz raised their hands.

"Wait Perry the platypus do I have to go?" asked Doofenshmirtz lowering his hand. Perry walked over and tugged on his lab coat.

"Fine Perry the platypus but only because you asked so nicely," said Doofenshmirtz raising his hand again.  
"Ok then let's get going," started Phineas a little hesitantly while he scratched the back of his ear.

"Wait Phineas what aren't you telling us?" asked Isabella. As she saw Phineas quickly scratch his ear.

"Oh um nothing," replied Phineas as he turned a shade of red.

"Yes you are," said Ferb.

"Ok listen Ferb I was doing some thinking and…" started Phineas but was interrupted by Candace.

"Phineas just tell us," cut in and irritated Candace.

"Vanessa is still alive," sighed Phineas.

"WHAT!" shouted basically everyone in the room especially Ferb and Doofenshmirtz.

"How, how long did you know!" shouted Ferb.

"Ferb calm down," intervened Linda.

"Phineas how do you know Vanessa is still alive?" asked Isabella.

"Well yesterday I remembered I put a tracking device on you when we were in Roger's castle so I checked it and I also put a device that monitors vital signs so I looked and I saw Vanessa's tracking device was in the third dimension but I remembered how she set off the self destruct button and that should've destroyed the device but it didn't which made no sense so I checked her vital signs and this is what I got," answered Phineas pulling out a small screen with a heartbeat on it with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz under it.

"Where is she?" asked Ferb anxiously.

"In Roger's jail Ferb, and her vital signs are dropping," sighed Phineas.

"What then why didn't you do anything earlier!" shouted Ferb.

"I was going to leave today by myself because I didn't want to bring you guys into this again unless I really had to but I was interrupted by Roger's ambush," said Phineas defensively.

"Ferb listen we will get her back I promise now let's go home and get suited up," persuaded Phineas. Ferb took a moment to calm down and nodded.

"Yeah let's go rescue my little girl!" cried Doofenshmirtz.

In the 3rd Dimension:

"Your friends cannot help you so tell me what I want to know!" shouted Roger angrily.

"N-Never," breathed Vanessa.

"Where is the resistance's military fort!" questioned Roger.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" cried Vanessa.

"What are their defenses?" shouted Roger angrily.

"Screw you!" spat Vanessa.

"You're going to wish you would've cooperated when you had the chance!" snarled Roger as he took a sledge hammer and hit Vanessa's arm shattering it with a loud crack. Vanessa screamed in pain and agony and passed out.

"Those little brats and the resistance will bow before me and beg for mercy when I am done with them," cackled Roger as he ordered his robots to drag Vanessa back to her cell.

"**Ok that's the end of chapter 2. I know this chapter is a little shorter but I thought this would be a nice cliffhanger. Next chapter they prepare to travel to the third dimension and meet up with the resistance. Will Ferb lose control, will he forgive Phineas for keeping his secret? How is Doofenshmirtz handling this? Will I decide to kill off another character and maybe this time permanently sometime in this story? Find out in the next chapter and future chapters to come." **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

No Point of View:

Phineas and his friends quickly went to the front desk and tried to get discharged as quickly as possible.

"But he has a chest wound," tried convincing the doctors.

"It's ok I have a regenerating chamber at home I can just heal myself with," reassured Phineas.

"Hey aren't you a little young to have a regenerating chamber?" asked one of the nurses.

"Why yes, yes I am," answered Phineas.

"Yes I am so adding that to my Phineas and Ferb book!" squealed Irving as he took a quick picture.

"So anyway can we go we really have to save two different dimensions," pleaded Isabella.

"Well I don't know…" started the doctor but was quickly interrupted by a ray gun in his face.

"You better let us leave and rescue my daughter Vanessa before I shoot your face off your face!" shouted Doofenshmirtz.

"Well would you look at that looks like I was wrong and it's ok for you to leave right now," stated the doctor nervously.

"Thank you and sorry," shouted Candace as they exited the building.

"Ok everyone into the cars!" started Linda but was interrupted when they were transported to their back yard.

"Phineas what just happened?" asked Stacy.

"Oh I just used my molecule transporter that Ferb and I made a couple summers ago," answered Phineas.

"So Phineas where is this regenerating chamber?" asked Jeremy.

"Under us, here let me show you," said Phineas as he pressed a button under a rock and they were all transported into an underground room.

"This is a little small Phineas," said Candace as she looked at the small circular room.

"Don't worry Candace this is the entrance room," replied Phineas.

Suddenly Phineas walked towards the front of the circle but was stopped by a small microphone that came out of the wall.

"Password please," came a voice from a speaker.

"Um…" started Phineas.

"Sorry that is incorrect you will now be destroyed," simply said the robotic voice.

All around the room multiple machine guns turrets appeared from out of the walls.

"Phineas hurry up with that password!" screamed Candace.

"Oh ok computer the password is Isabella," spoke Phineas into the microphone.

"Password accepted, hello Phineas Flynn welcome back," said the computer as she opened up a door right next to Phineas.

"Wait Isabella was the password?" asked Candace.

"Yeah," replied Phineas blushing. Isabella thought it was wonderful that she was on his mind all the time.

"Ok everyone this way and don't get lost," joked Phineas as he led everyone down a see-through walkway and under them was a lot of assorted vehicles Phineas made. The vehicles were tanks, armored troop transports, trucks, jeeps, helicopters, a large armored version of a small jet, and A.T.V.s (all-terrain-vehicles).

"Wow Phineas you built all of this?" asked Linda.

"Yeah I built this base after we got back from the third dimension, it took me a while to finish the inside," said Phineas modestly.

"Through this door is the main lobby," replied Phineas as he led them into another room with a desk and multiple doors.

"So all of these doors lead to different parts of this facility, like the barracks, down to the vehicle depot, the laboratory where I create new weapons, the sleeping quarters, the pool, the air pad, storage, hospital, monitoring station, and the dining area," explained Phineas as he pointed to each of the doors. Everyone looked on in amazement as Phineas showed everyone each different section.

"Ok wow Phineas this is amazing," breathed Candace.

"Yeah bro I am at a loss for words," added Ferb. Phineas smiled and continued.

"Finally I must go to the hospital to heal my chest wound," groaned Phineas as the painkillers started wearing off.

"It's ok Phin I got you," smiled Isabella as she carried her boyfriend to the hospital.

"Thanks Izzy be out in five minutes," reassured Phineas as he pressed a green button and locked himself inside. Exactly ten minutes later Phineas reappeared looking as good as new.

"You're late," joked Isabella.

"Sorry the wound was deeper than I expected," chuckled Phineas.

"It's ok we were a little worried something was wrong though," added Candace.

"Don't worry I am fine all we have to do now is for me to show you the new weapons and armor," stated Phineas.

"Um Phineas what if the robots attack again?" asked Baljeet nervously.

"Don't worry Baljeet this base is completely secure," reassured Phineas.

"How secure though Phineas?" inquired Django.

"Well it can withstand a nuclear blast," replied Phineas.

"Good enough for me," grunted Buford.

"So anyway this way to the weapons and um parents excluding Doofenshmirtz you can head towards the living quarters," ordered Phineas as they went their separate ways.

"So this is the barracks," introduced Phineas as he led them into a large white room with clear white walls.

"Um Phineas aren't there supposed to be weapons?" asked Candace.

"But Candace I…," started Phineas but was interrupted by Buford.

"Yeah dinner bell where are they?" asked Buford.

"Well for security precautions I hid them but here they are," finished Phineas as he pressed a green button and the walls flipped around to reveal racks of guns, swords, explosives, armor suits, and ammo.

"Wow," breathed everyone except Phineas. Even Doofenshmirtz was amazed.

"Dang if I knew your owner could do this I would've made him my henchman a long time ago Perry the platypus," said Doofenshmirtz looking at all of the weapons. Perry chattered and kicked Doofenshmirtz in the leg.

"Ouch honestly Perry the platypus the knee again?" yelped Doofenshmirtz. Perry nodded and stepped away.

"Ok I made new armor suits that will take the shape of the wearer so Perry I made you a suit too," explained Phineas as he gave out suits to everyone.

"Awesome!" shouted Buford as he jumped up with his new found strength and jumped up only to get stuck in the ceiling.

"Oops, my bad" apologized Buford as he pushed himself out of the hole he made and back onto the ground.

"Nice going Buford," chuckled Baljeet.

"Can it nerd," grumbled Buford.

"Ok so anyway let's get suited up!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz. Everyone nodded and each took a handful of weapons and grenades and got into their armor suits and tested out their new weapons and abilities in the simulation room.

"Alright it's time to leave," stated Phineas as he said goodbye to his parents as did everyone else.

"So Phineas where is the portal?" asked Gretchen.

"Over here," pointed Phineas as he showed the group a circle that looked like the one Phineas and Ferb made when they traveled to Mars.

"Isn't that what we used to travel to Mars?" asked Baljeet.

"Yes, yes it is but I modified it into a dimensional transporter," replied Phineas pressing a few buttons and establishing a stable wormhole and leading everyone into the next dimension.

"Here we go again," thought Phineas as he went through.

"**Ok that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter the gang learns about what has happened and what the resistance is up to. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So will the resistance be crushed once and for all? What is Phineas' plan of action? Keep reading to find out."**


	5. Chapter 4

"**Ok time for the next chapter but before I do I would like to thank, dbzgtfan2004 for the great review." So on with the chapter!**

Chapter 4:

No Point of View:

Phineas and his friends were thrown out of the portal and landed on the ground.

"Phineas what was that?" asked Candace as she got up and brushed herself up.

"Sorry guys, dimensional travel isn't the easiest thing to accomplish," apologized Phineas.

"No problem Phineas I think we are all ok," checked Isabella as she looked around.

"Where are we?" asked Katie.

"Hmm I don't know it seems like plant life has started to return but I can still see battle scars here and there," observed Ferb.

"Well everyone we better get moving before nighttime," warned Phineas as he picked up his assault rifle and began walking in one direction. Everyone nodded and started moving in the same direction ready for an ambush.

"Phineas are you sure you know where we are going?" asked Django.

"Yeah I tried to get us as close to the resistance's military base as close as possible without being split in two," said Phineas.

"I will search for any life signs near here then," said Ferb pulling out a small handheld screen.

"Alright for now let's keep heading north," pointed Phineas as he looked at the handheld screen.

The group traveled for about a mile through the large forest before hearing a familiar sound.

"Everyone, get down incoming robots!" radioed Phineas as he took cover behind a rock and used his visor as a pair of binoculars to look ahead.

"Hey Ferb check it out I think Roger built his own tanks," motioned Phineas. Ferb nodded in agreement at the design. The robotic tank was heavily armored, mounted with a giant laser cannon along with a battalion of robots following it.

"We're supposed to get through that?" whispered Candace.

"Look Candace obviously we don't want to be noticed by those robots but if we attack now I don't know if we can survive that tank," warned Phineas.

"Well it would take too long for us to go around," calculated Gretchen.

"We need to go right through," replied Phineas.

"Phineas I think you are over thinking this again," cut in Django.

"I agree, how are we supposed to just walk right past them?" asked Baljeet.

"Easy we just use my invisibility button on our suits I almost forgot about them," reassured Phineas. Everyone pressed a blue button on their suit and expected to turn invisible but instead appeared the same.

"Phineas are these suits broken because I can still see you," whispered Candace.

"No I made them so whoever is invisible with you can still see you so we don't get separated," explained Phineas.

"Oh cool," said Holly and Milly.

"Jinx!" laughed all the fireside girls.

"Oh gosh Perry the platypus one of my biggest fears is girls!" cried Doofenshmirtz but was quickly shushed by the secret agent.

"Ok let's move quietly and remember don't get to close to the robots or make any loud noises otherwise the robots sensors could spot us," whispered Phineas and carefully descended the hill. Everyone quickly followed him and tried not to make too much noise. Suddenly a robots head whirled around when Phineas accidentally steeped on a stick.

"Don't move guys," whispered Phineas. Doofenshmirtz was trying not to move but he lost his balance when a rock gave way and he rolled all the way down and hit the robot leaving them both on the ground. The robot got up and grabbed Doofenshmirtz by the neck and started punching him in the face.

"Alright attack!" shouted Phineas as he shot one of the robots to pieces. Everyone charged and took out two robots each before going into an all out skirmish. Phineas was going hand-to-hand combat with Ferb, and Isabella using his sword to slice a couple of robots in half. Buford and Adyson were on heavy support trying to take out the giant take by firing missiles at it. Baljeet, Irving and Gretchen were on sniping support shooting at the robots heads. Candace, Jeremy and Stacy where shooting at some robots from behind a rock, and everyone else was basically in tight shooting quarters trying to survive, except for Doofenshmirtz who was still in a choke hold by the one robot. Doofenshmirtz was trying to get air back into his lungs but it wasn't working. Suddenly before Doofenshmirtz was about to pass out he saw something blue fly past his face and kick the robot in the face. Perry would fight Doofenshmirtz only so he didn't take over the tri-state area but in actuality Perry always thought of Doofenshmirtz as his fre-nemy(friends and enemies). So Perry would protect Doofenshmirtz from other threats like these robots with his life and he suspected Doofenshmirtz would do the same thing for him. And so five minutes later the robot that was once holding Doofenshmirtz in a choke hold was now a pile of scrap metal.

"Thank you Perry the platypus," coughed Doofenshmirtz as he took Perry's blue hand and helped himself up. They were interrupted though by a large laser blast flying past their heads and making a huge hole in the ground.

"Watch out for the tank!" shouted Buford as he dodged another blast.

"Buford give me cover fire I am going in!" ordered Phineas as he ran up to the tank and broke open the entrance hatch. Once he did Phineas grabbed one of the robots and threw him into a tree disabling it and then took control of the vehicle.

"Ok everyone hop inside we can sneak right past the rest of the robots if we act like them," explained Phineas as he helped everyone inside. It was somewhat crammed but they managed and finally started up the engine and drove towards the military base a few miles away. After about thirty minutes they stopped driving for a break next to a small pond.

"Well Ferb looks like we're out of power," observed Phineas as he showed Ferb a red glowing power bar. Ferb nodded and motioned for Baljeet to check it out.

"Alright everyone looks like we're going to take a short break so relax before we have to start moving again," announced Phineas. Everyone nodded and sat down.

"Irving would you mind going up to the top of that hill and keep watch with your sniper rifle?" asked Phineas.

"Yes sir!" eagerly shouted Irving as he ran with his rifle towards the hill.

"Perry the platypus do you want to sit down over here?" invited Doofenshmirtz as he patted a spot next to him. Perry smiled slightly and joined his nemesis next to the small pond as Doofenshmirtz went on about L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and his daughter Vanessa. Perry smiled and for a second forgot that Doofenshmirtz was evil. The fireside girls were gossiping about their boyfriends and accomplishment patches under a giant tropical palm tree. Jeremy, Candace, and Stacy were doing the same thing but they were checking out the different buttons on their suits. Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet were trying to repair the tank but with little luck and Buford, Irving and Django were cautiously guarding the small perimeter.

"I don't see how we can re-route power from the plasma cannon to the engines without overloading the whole system," concluded Baljeet as he looked over his charts.

"Well if we had a power stabilizer we might be able to but, Ferb doesn't have the write parts to build one," said a puzzled Phineas.

"Hmm well I think we should leave it here," suggested Ferb. Phineas and Baljeet nodded in agreement and started gathering information from the tanks computer for the resistance.

Roger's Underground Fortress:

Roger finished building a large cannon looking machine and stepped back to admire his work.

Roger looked at it for a minute before dramatically saying to his robot minions, "Behold my death blaster!"

The robots looked at each other before replying, "My lord didn't you try killing Phineas last time but broke free from your grasp?"

"Silence I could turn you both into scrap metal and get two more just like you!" yelled Roger angrily. The robots backed away quickly and bowed before him.

"Anyways before I was so rudely interrupted I will now destroy Phineas Flynn piece by piece by planting a small device in his brain!" spat Roger as he fired a red laser towards the forest.

"Ok that's the end of this chapter. I hope that you all like usual enjoyed this chapter and I will hopefully update soon. So ahem, what will happen to Phineas? What is Roger planning this time? Will they get to the resistance intact? What's happening with Vanessa? Find out in the next chapter and future chapters to come!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

No Point of View:

Back at the Groups Resting Spot:

"So chief how are you and Phineas?" questioned Ginger.

Isabella blushed at the question before continuing with, "W-well I um why don't we talk about you and Baljeet instead?"

"No way Isabella stay on the subject," cut in Holly.

"Yeah chief tell us!" begged Katie and Milly.

"Well I guess so," sighed Isabella in defeat.

"So tell us how are you and Phineas?" asked Gretchen again.

"Well, ever since we got back to our dimension Phineas was distant and I was getting worried since he would disappear for days and I was starting to think Phineas was trying to avoid me but when I found out what he had been doing then I forgave him but what I really want is too spend more alone time with him without being in constant peril," finished Isabella, relieved that she had gotten this off her chest.

"Well chief if there is anything that is true it is that Phineas loves you more than anything," replied Adyson.

"Why don't you just go and help Phineas out by comforting him," suggested Gretchen.

"Thanks girls I really appreciate your advice," smiled Isabella as she stood up and walked towards Phineas who was looking over the tank.

"Hey Phineas watcha doin?" asked Isabella sweetly.

Phineas turned around and smiled, "Hey Izzy I was just seeing what we could salvage from the tank."

"Well do you need any help?" asked Isabella.

"Yeah sure thanks," replied Phineas turning around and kissing Isabella on the lips. Isabella giggled and helped Phineas inventory the tank. After salvaging what they could Phineas packed everything up in a small box and put it into his utility belt.

"Wow Phineas how did you do that?" asked Isabella curiously.

"Oh I learned how to maximize space like when Ferb built that mission control a few summers ago since we were traveling to our star," answered Phineas thinking back to when they weren't fighting for their lives.

"Oh yeah I remember that day the night of the girls choice dance," said Isabella remembering when she dropped one of her most obvious hints yet.

"Yeah I now realize that you wanted to be alone with me," grinned Phineas reddening in embarrassment.

"It's ok Phineas it was funny anyways," reassured Isabella hugging Phineas.

"Thanks for comforting me Izzy, I honestly don't know if I deserve a perfect girl like you," replied Phineas looking down a little bit.

Isabella put a finger under Phineas' chin and lifted his eyes to meet hers and said sweetly "No Phin that's not true I love you." Phineas looked into her deep blue eyes and smiled as he closed the space between them and kissed her. In the background they could hear everyone awing at their romantic moment. The lovebirds pulled apart and held hands as they talked about old memories.

"Candace what are you thinking about?" asked Jeremy slipping his hand into hers.

Candace thought a second before replying with a nervous tone, "I don't know Jeremy I guess I am still wondering about how we got into this mess and whether or not everyone will make it through ok,"

"Candace I know you're afraid of getting involved again but I promise if we stick together we can get through this," reassured Jeremy smiling. Candace smiled weakly back at him and brought him into a deep kiss.

"Ok I am going to go over there," said Stacy a little awkwardly.

"No Stacy it's ok. I want my best friend here," stopped Candace pulling on Stacy to sit back down. Stacy sighed a little and tried to gossip with her friends.

Everyone was having a great time when suddenly they all heard a weird sound coming towards them.

"What's that noise?" asked Baljeet looking up from his calculator.

Everyone followed Bajeet's gaze to the beam of red light heading straight towards Phineas.

"Look out!" shouted Isabella as she tried to jump in front of him. Unfortunately she was too late and Phineas gasped before being knocked off the ground and propelled into a tree before sliding across the ground leaving a large crater in the dirt.

"NO!" cried Isabella rushing over there in a split second. Everyone else quickly grabbed their weapons and ran after her. Isabella knelt down next to Phineas and was relieved that he was starting to stand up.

"Phineas are you ok?" asked Isabella in a worried tone.

"Yeah Izzy I don't know what that was," coughed Phineas balancing himself on his girlfriend to prevent falling over.

"Phineas are you sure you're not hurt I mean you did just get blasted half a mile into the ground," examined Candace checking out her little brother.

"Yeah Candace I guess my suit took most of the damage," reassured Phineas feeling a slight headache but shrugged it off and took his rifle from Ferb who eyed him suspiciously. Phineas raised his hand to scratch his ear but remembered he had a helmet on and quickly walked away.

"Did anyone else see that besides me?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes, yes we did," said Ferb quietly.

Phineas suspected Ferb and everyone else saw his nervous gesture but he decided he would keep it to himself for now. He sat down under a tree and checked his armor and shields with his built in computer. Everyone kept checking up on Phineas before leaving him alone to his own thoughts. Phineas' silence was interrupted though by a loud voice.

"Phineas a small robot army is on its way!" shouted Irving running back from the top of the hill.

"How did they find us so quickly?" wondered Phineas.

"Forget about how, we have to move!" urged Buford.

"Alright everyone, get ready to drop your walking shoes and press the orange button on your wrist," ordered Phineas. The group nodded and pressed their orange buttons. Suddenly all of their suits began to shake and rocket boosters appeared underneath their armored boots and on their backs.

"Phineas what's going on?" asked Candace.

"Don't worry Candace we are taking the fastest way… flying," said Phineas flying up into the air. A few seconds later everyone was in the air following Phineas to a giant burning city in the distance.

"**Ok that's the end of Chapter 5. Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I always appreciate positive reviews. Anyways what's happening with Phineas? Will Roger's robots take over the city? Will they do some epic fighting? So, enough with the questions and with that said stay tuned for the next chapter."**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

No Point of View:

Phineas and his friends flew towards the burning building looking at it with awe.

"Phineas are we seriously going into that?" asked Candace bewildered at the thought.

"Sorry Candace but it's the closest place where we could find the resistance especially my dimensional self," explained Phineas.

"It's better than getting mauled by a robot army," convinced Baljeet.

"Yes, yes it is," agreed Ferb.

"Ok looks like we're almost there…," started Phineas but stopped when he felt a searing pain inside his head.

"AHH!" shouted Phineas in pain as he went limp and lost altitude. Phineas was still conscious but he was paralyzed by the amount of pain his brain registered so he couldn't stop himself from smashing into the side of a skyscraper and falling three hundred feet to the pavement below with a loud crash and a cloud of dust.

"PHINEAS!" shouted Isabella along with almost everyone else.

"Ouch I think Phineas bit the big one," exclaimed Buford before getting angry stares from almost everyone except for Doofenshmirtz and Adyson.

"Hey I was just kidding," muttered Buford as he started flying toward the crash site with everyone else. Before they got there though; they were shot at from a squad of robots in the sky.

"Wow I guess they can fly too," observed Django.

"Oh snap," said Stacy.

"Perry the platypus what do we do?" asked Doofenshmirtz. Perry gave him a, are you serious? look and flew towards the enemy with a grappling hook.

"Oh right FOR VANESSA!" cried Doofenshmirtz pulling out his ray gun and shooting after two of the robots.

"Awesome let's go you pile of scrap metal," growled Buford.

"Puny earthling you will be the pile of scrap when I am done with you, attack!" shouted the robot raising its sword. Buford looked behind him and noticed another robot right behind him. He prepared for the blow but it was blocked by his girlfriend Adyson who winked at him.

Buford blushed and said "Thanks baby."

"You're welcome I got your back," replied Adyson waving before blocking another swing from the evil robot.

"You may have gotten help from your other weakling but I have help too!" shouted the robot summoning ten more robots.

"That's the last time you call my girlfriend a weakling!" shouted Buford angrily flying towards the giant robot punching a large dent in its chest. The other robots joined in and together Buford and Adyson fought all of them.

Baljeet was on the other side of the city fighting five robots with his sniper rifle. He shot four of them down with head shots but he had to reload and was surrounded by ten more robots.

"SURRENDER OR BE DESTROYED!" shouted a large robot with a red stripe across his face.

"Never!" screamed Baljeet pulling out two pistols and taking out two of the giant robot's guards. The commander then angrily punched Baljeet into a wall and charged at him with a glowing red axe. Baljeet was dazed but managed to dodge the swinging axe until the commander's robot soldiers started shooting at him. Baljeet was hit and noticed his shields were down and needed to recharge so he knew the next concentrated blast would melt through some of his armor. The commander robot charged and was about to slice Baljeet in half when it noticed a small device stick to him and start flashing. The robot tried to pull it off him but before he could it blew up taking a chunk of metal and wires out of its side. The robot fell back in pain and Baljeet looked up to see Ginger with a submachine gun taking down another group of robots.

"Baljeet are you ok?" asked Ginger worriedly checking his suit integrity.

"Yes I think I will be fine thanks to you," replied Baljeet.

"Oh Baljeet I was worried I would be too late," said Ginger taking hold of Baljeet's hand.

"I know I will be fine though statistically my suit would have taken a lot of damage had you not intervened," explained Baljeet.

"Oh Baljeet I love you brains and all," giggled Ginger.

Baljeet smiled and said in a whispered tone, "Maybe I can thank you later with a kiss,"

"I will be looking forward to that kiss," replied Ginger dreamily.

"Ugh kids and their romance today," said Doofenshmirtz making a face while he melted a robot with his ray gun.

"Oops forgot these com channels were open," muttered Baljeet blushing.

"Oh Perry the platypus watch out!" shouted Doofenshmirtz pointing to a robot behind the platypus. Perry was too busy though destroying two other robots and was grabbed by the robot behind him and thrown into a building.

"Hey no one hurts my nemesis you pile a crap!" shouted Doofenshmirtz shooting at the robot.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT I WILL PUMMEL YOU LIKE I PUMMELED THIS WEAK ANIMAL!" said the robot angrily charging at the doctor.

"Man these robots are really full of themselves these days aren't they?" inquired Doofenshmirtz to himself. This only angered the robot more and he punched Doofenshmirtz into a billboard.

"Ouch I am filled with pride and mortal terror," muttered Doofenshmirtz shooting at the robot and making a few holes in it. The robot retaliated by shooting Doofenshmirtz with his laser cannon sending the doctor into a window.

"I'm lucky I had this armor on otherwise I could've gotten seriously injured," said Doofenshmirtz examining the suits shields.

"YOUR LUCK HAS RUN OUT!" laughed the robot taking out its sword and raising it to cut Doofenshmirtz in half. He quickly searched for his gun but it was across the room he landed in. Dr. Doofenshmirtz covered his face in a defensive manner waiting for the blow but instead of feeling pain he heard the robot shouting. The doctor opened his eyes and saw Perry on the robots back stabbing it in the head with two small daggers. The robot stopped struggling and fell to the ground before blowing up.

Doofenshmirtz got up and smiled at his nemesis, "Thanks Perry the platypus." Perry chattered and motioned for the doctor to follow him into battle. Doofenshmirtz nodded and grabbed up his ray gun before following the blue monotreme.

"**Ok that's the end of this chapter. I know you might want to know what happened to Phineas but I decided to focus on my other pairings since I don't talk about them much. So anyway I once again hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story and will update soon. Next chapter will be more fighting more humor and more drama. So time for cliffhanger questions, Will everyone else be victorious? And last but not least what's going on with Phineas?"**


	8. Chapter 7

"**Ok time for the next chapter but I will answer this review."**

**Droopy2525: This is a sequel to Journey into the 3****rd**** Dimension.**

Chapter 7:

No Point of View:

Candace was fighting off twenty robots including the leader with Jeremy and Stacy.

"STOP FIGHTING AND WE WILL MAKE YOUR DEATHS QUICK!" negotiated the commander loading his laser cannon.

"Wow is that the best deal he can come up with?" asked Stacy shooting another robot to pieces with her shotgun.

"Yes, yes it is," replied Candace taking down two more robots with a sticky grenade.

"I think they programmed these robots wrong," guessed Jeremy as he cut another robots head off with his sword.

"Agreed," said Stacy and Candace.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Jeremy pointing at the commanding robot who held a large launcher. The robot laughed before shooting a large concentrated laser beam at the girls. Stacy moved out of the way but Candace was distracted by a robot soldier.

"NOOO!" shouted Jeremy pushing Candace out of the way and taking the hit. Jeremy was blasted across the battlefield and into a skyscraper which collapsed upon impact.

"JEREMY!" shouted Candace destroying the soldier and flying towards the collapsed building.

"Candace, are you ok? I saw someone fly into that building," questioned Ferb. Candace turned around angrily at the commanding robot with a flame in her eyes.

"Oh snap you're in trouble now robot," muttered Stacy watching as Candace ripped the commander in half and blasting it to pieces with her assault rifle.

"Candace, please respond," radioed a worried Ferb.

"Don't worry Ferb Candace is fine but that was Jeremy," said Stacy sadly.

"Bloody hell," whispered Ferb.

"Ferb I am going to find Jeremy over?" said Candace descending towards the collapsed building.

"Copy that, I am busy fighting towards where Phineas crashed," replied Ferb cutting the transmission.

"Stacy come on he has to be here somewhere," convinced Candace scanning the wreckage with her thermal vision.

"Candace over here!" shouted Stacy lifting up the building with her strength ability from her suit. Candace pulled Jeremy out and checked his suits vitals. She breathed a sigh of relief once she saw his vitals were normal.

"Candace?" asked Jeremy groggily as he opened his eyes.

"Oh Jeremy I was afraid you were gone forever!" cried Candace hugging her husband.

"It's ok Candace it will take a lot more than that to keep me away from you," reassured Jeremy opening up his visor.

Candace smiled and opened up her visor to kiss her love on the lips.

"Alright we better get moving you two; the rest of the group is forming up at the building where Phineas landed," cut in Stacy.

"Ok let me just get up," said Jeremy closing his visor and letting his shields recharge.

"Jeremy your suit is at fifty percent integrity; so be careful," radioed Ferb looking at the scans of Jeremy's armor suit.

"Ok bro thanks," nodded Jeremy turning on his jetpack on and flying towards the rest of the group.

"Hey Candace some honeymoon huh?" chuckled Jeremy. Candace smiled and nodded flying after him.

"Ferb the robots might be attacking Phineas already we need to get through this line of robots!" urged Django taking down three more robots with a submachine gun.

"I know but we can't get through this line without serious risk!" cut in Baljeet dodging another laser blast.

"I agree with Baljeet!" said Irving blocking a robots laser sword with his own.

"Don't worry Ferb I got this," growled Buford shooting a large missile into the middle of the line making a giant explosion which destroyed almost all of the robots.

"Good now let's go find my brother!" shouted Ferb charging straight through towards the crater.

Phineas woke up and noticed he was surrounded by a group of well armored robots with blue stripes.

"The human is awake!" shouted one of them. The biggest robot stepped forward and tried to pick Phineas up. Phineas jumped up though and pulled out two small machine pistols and started unloading a fury of bullets on the robots. He took out two of them before he was shot multiple times into the wall. Phineas pulled out his sword and cut off another robots head before being stabbed in the arm. He cried out in pain but recovered and threw a grenade at the remaining robots and took cover. Before the robots could react the grenade exploded and destroyed them. Phineas looked over the car he slid behind and let out a sigh of relief when he saw his friends standing there smiling with half worried half relieved looks on their faces, except for Doofenshmirtz who was shooting a dead robot repeatedly in the head for revenge.

"Phineas!" cried Isabella running over to him and giving him a giant hug.

"Hey Isabella don't worry I am ok, again," reassured Phineas kissing Isabella on the lips.

"Yeah I know I was just worried, again," replied Isabella half-joking about the again part.

"You don't have to worry about me I will always be here," convinced Phineas.

"Bro what happened before we crashed?" asked Ferb checking his brother's vital signs.

"I don't know Ferb all I remember is feeling a sharp pain in my head and then I blacked out," answered Phineas trying to remember everything.

"Hmm it's peculiar that you blacked out right after you got hit with that weird ray," inquired Ferb thinking hard about the current turn of events.

"Yes, yes it is but we don't have time to sit here any longer more robots are probably on their way here," interrupted Phineas checking his radar.

"Agreed," said Baljeet. Ferb nodded slowly and figured he would have to investigate later.

"Ok I don't think any resistance soldiers are still here so we should start looking for a military installation outside of the city," concluded Phineas powering up his jetpack and flying out of the city with his friends and family right behind him.

"Phineas look over there!" called Django pointing to a group of soldiers surrounded by Roger's robots.

"We should help them Ferb," said Phineas flying down towards the distressed squad of soldiers.

The Soldiers:

"Commander Flynn we can't hold out much longer!" shouted the sergeant.

"Just hold on, choppers are inbound eta ten minutes!" replied D-Phineas.

"Yes sir, but I think we will be dead in five!" replied the sergeant before turning off his radio.

"Sarge, are we going to make it?" asked a recruit.

"I don't think so private," answered the officer.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS OF WE WILL DROP YOU!" shouted the commander robot.

"Don't let up men!" shouted the sergeant reloading his assault rifle. The rest of the soldiers nodded and kept firing their weapons but five minutes later three of the ten soldiers were already dead.

"It was an honor men," whispered the sergeant into the radio before being shot in the chest.

"NOO!" shouted the private dropping his gun and cradling the fallen officer.

"YOU ARE DEFEATED PUT YOUR WEAPONS ON THE GROUND!" ordered the commanding robot. The soldiers dropped their weapons and waited for the robots to shoot them.

"NOW TIME TO… WAIT WHAT IS THAT SOUND?" asked the commander looking up to see a group of flying armor suits coming straight at them.

"ROBOTS ATTACK!" demanded the commander but it was too late. Within seconds every robot was shot to pieces.

"Who are you?" asked the bleeding sergeant looking up at the strange people in high-tech armor suits.

"**Alright that's the end of this chapter. Nice cliffhanger huh? Anyways next chapter the soldiers lead the group of kids back to the military base. So now some questions for you to think about. What has the resistance been up to? Will Phineas and everyone else agree to help them out? What is Phineas' condition? Find out in the next chapter and later chapters to come!"**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

No Point of View:

"Who are you?" asked the sergeant looking up at the armored strangers.

"Hello I'm Phineas and these are my friends and family," greeted Phineas opening his visor up so the soldier could see his face.

"Wait you're Phineas Flynn the boy who defeated Roger's fortress?" asked the sergeant looking at the teenage kids in amazement.

"Yes, yes we are and we came to finish the job," answered Phineas helping the sergeant stand up.

"Wow I never thought I would get to meet you face to face," said the sergeant weakly.

"Don't worry soldier you will be ok," reassured Phineas trying to pick up the sergeant but was stopped by the soldier's hand.

The sergeant smiled weakly before saying, "No my time here is done, my family was killed long ago so I will see them again now, just remember to make the most of your life…" whispered the sergeant as he coughed up blood as let out his last breath. Phineas stood there for a moment holding the fallen officer in his arms before he promised himself that Roger would pay and that righteous souls would prevail.

Isabella stood there watching her boyfriend let down a few tears before staring blankly into the horizon. She went up behind Phineas and whispered softly, "Phineas its time to go." Phineas nodded and put the soldier on his back determined not to leave him lost by this war torn plain. Everyone looked on sadly as Phineas followed the other soldiers back to the base with the officer over his back. Before they knew it they had arrived at a large military base that was heavily guarded. D-Phineas walked out to greet them with D-Ferb.

"Phineas what are you doing back in this Dimension?" asked D-Phineas worriedly.

"We came here after Roger; he tried attacking me in my Dimension," answered Phineas setting down the fallen soldier.

"Phineas, here let my men prepare him for burial," suggested D-Phineas as he called a group of soldiers over carrying a stretcher. Phineas nodded and reluctantly let go of the sergeant's hand.

"Anyways I am so sorry about your encounter with the sergeant and his soldiers we tried getting to them in time but the robots blocked us," apologized D-Phineas.

"Yeah I am too but life sometimes isn't fair," said Phineas glumly.

"Yeah I see the horrors of war each day when we fight against Roger's forces," said D-Phineas pointing to the field hospital.

"So did you get the message I sent you a few days ago?" asked Phineas trying to get off of the depressing subject.  
"Yes I did but I didn't think you would come back to this dimension," replied D-Phineas walking with the group towards the living quarters.

"Yeah neither did I but desperate times call for desperate measures," agreed Phineas sitting down at what looked like a conference table.

"So D-Phineas did you do the research I asked you to do?" asked Phineas talking about Vanessa.

"Yes we did and we found that not only is Vanessa being kept in a secret underground base but that Roger's new army is way more extensive and powerful then we first guessed," said D-Phineas pushing a button and making a screen appear.

"Here are the plans and information we got. As you can see Roger has built tanks, artillery, armored transports, and new more powerful robots. Now we also found plans for the underground base and it's a labyrinth, Vanessa is on the bottom floor where we think the dungeon is along with the command center. Also we have discovered two more astonishing things when we hacked Roger's system. The first one is that Roger has a secret weapon which he calls project destroyer. And last but not least the most disturbing thing yet, Roger isn't working alone," finished D-Phineas shutting off the screen and putting it away. Everyone in the room gasped at this new information.

Roger's Underground Base:

Vanessa woke up and noticed she was on the cold hard floor inside her cell. She looked around but could barely see anything except for the dimly lit hallway lined with hundreds of identical cells. Vanessa tried standing up but grimaced in pain when she remembered her broken arm. She started to tear up but held them inside. Vanessa knew she had to stay strong no matter what. She only hoped they would get to her in time. _How did I get in this mess?_ Thought Vanessa as she sat down on the rough and possibly moldy cot, she was about to doze off when she heard her cell door open. A robot guard with red glowing eyes appeared and grabbed Vanessa by the waist. Vanessa was carried back to the interrogation room and chained to a chair.

"So Vanessa are you ready to talk or will things have to get ugly again?" asked Roger pulling out a dagger and sat down on the other end of the table. Vanessa looked at Roger with a flame in her eyes as she stared at him with hate.

"I guess that's a no, fine I have ways of making you talk and none of them are pleasant. If you make me I will kill every single prisoner in this dungeon and then kill your father and your pretty boyfriend," threatened Roger as he brought his face an inch a way from Vanessa glaring into her blue eyes. She spat in his face and watched with a smile as Roger wiped it away.

"So still some fight in you, well I like that," laughed Roger as he kicked Vanessa in the leg repeatedly. Vanessa cried out in pain and after five minutes Roger stopped leaving her legs bruised and bleeding.

"Now why don't you save yourself and tell me what I need to know," snarled Roger.

"N-no my friends and the resistance will prevail," whispered Vanessa seeing dark spots as she tried to hold in the pain.

"Your puny friends and the pathetic resistance will die alongside you!" shouted Roger punching Vanessa in the face and knocking her out cold again.

"Yes the resistance will die," muttered Roger leaving the room.

The Resistances Military Base:

"What should we do?" asked Phineas softly.

"We should fight!" shouted Ferb raising his fist. Before anyone else could comment though; a soldier burst through the doors panting.

"Sir I need to talk to you!" shouted the captain.

"What is it soldier?" asked D-Phineas a little irritated they were interrupted.

"Commander, sir the robots just destroyed the civilian refugee camp," whispered the captain.

"What, why would Roger attack that base instead of this one?" asked D-Phineas.

"Probably to show his power," cut in D-Ferb.

"Casualty report captain," ordered D-Phineas.

"No survivors Commander," replied the soldier sadly.

"Oh no…" whispered D-Phineas as he stood up and rushed out of the room.

"What's with him?" asked Buford.

"Our dimension Isabella was helping the refugees out in that camp," said D-Ferb before going after his step brother.

"**Oh no! Wow talk about tension. Anyway I think that's a nice cliffhanger for this chapter so next chapter they help D-Phineas with a rescue mission. So question time! Will D-Isabella be ok? What's Phineas' plan of action? Will Roger break Vanessa and get the information he seeks? Find out in the next chapter and future chapter of The Revenge of Roger!" **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

No Point of View:

Phineas and his friends watched as Ferb left the room.

"I think we should follow them," suggested Phineas.

"Why we have our own mission, and I don't want to put my little brothers in harm's way unless I absolutely have to," argued Candace.

"Sorry Candace but I am going and anyone who wants to follow can but I can understand if you don't want too," said Phineas walking towards the door.

"Ugh fine but we have to be more careful, like your other counter-part said we are up against a lot more than the puny robots like last time," Candace sighed.

"Alright lets go I am always up for a fight!" shouted Buford running out the door and flying into the air.

"Well I need to go make sure my bully stays safe so see you there," called Baljeet already flying after him with Adyson and Ginger right behind him.

"Ok then we better go after them," said Phineas flying towards the site where D-Phineas and D-Ferb went. The rest of the group nodded and sped off towards the ruins of the refugee camp.

D-Phineas and D-Ferb arrived at the smoking refugee camp astonished at the damage and carnage.

"Ferb I knew I shouldn't have let Isabella go to the refugee camp without me," D-Phineas said ordering the chopper to land at the somewhat destroyed landing pad.

"It's not your fault bro we didn't know Roger knew about this place," reassured Ferb, "Plus even if you were here when Roger's forces attacked the outcome would've been the same."

"I know Ferb but maybe if I would've sent more troops with her…" started D-Phineas but was given a, _don't beat yourself up look_, from D-Ferb who grabbed his rifle and stepped out of the vehicle. Phineas slowly nodded and followed him with a group of soldiers. They searched the wreckage and found the hospital tent filled with dead civilians and troops.

"Looks like they stacked the bodies here to burn," observed D-Ferb. D-Phineas quickly searched the bodies looking to see if D-Isabella was anywhere to be found. A couple minutes later D-Phineas searched the entire perimeter and found nothing which gave him a glimmer of hope that his wife was still alive.

"Sir over here!" shouted a soldier. D-Phineas rushed over and found a lieutenant bleeding on the ground but still conscious.

"Lieutenant what happened here?" asked D-Phineas.

"Sir Roger's robots attacked in force, thousands of them!" started the lieutenant but had to cough up some blood and then continued, "They killed all the soldiers and civilians and took Doofenshmirtz and your wife sir."

"Don't worry soldier you're going to be fine, get a med evac in here now!" ordered D-Phineas.

"Sir what is that loud flying noise?" asked a soldier.

"It could be a group of robots take cover!" shouted D-Ferb getting behind a sandbag wall. The squad of soldiers waited for the sound to get closer before firing. Before the jumped out they listened and heard talking but not robotic voices teenage voices.

"Phineas are you sure this is the place where your dimensional counter-part went?" asked Django.

"Yes, yes I am maybe he left?" suggested Phineas looking around.

"Phineas is that you?" called D-Phineas.

"Yeah who is this?" inquired Phineas.

D-Phineas let out and sigh of relief and stepped out from his hiding spot, "Oh good I was afraid you were another group of robots."

"Yeah it's ok anyways did you find your Isabella?" asked Phineas.

"No I think Roger's robots took my wife and Doofenshmirtz to the prison where your Vanessa is," replied D-Phineas.

Phineas thought for a moment and decided to ask an obvious question, "Ok why don't we just go rescue them?"

"Phineas I would love to but the prison is inside Roger's underground base and his whole robot army is guarding it which consists of, five hundred thousand robot soldiers, eighty thousand special forces robots, twenty thousand aerial robots, fifty thousand tanks, ten thousand mobile artillery positions, plus the secret weapon which we don't know what it is," explained D-Phineas.

"Can't you just drop us in by air?" asked Baljeet.

"No they have anti-air turrets," said D-Phineas.

"How big is your army?" questioned Ferb.

"We have in our current military base, three thousand soldiers, one hundred special forces troops, twenty artillery positions, one hundred attack choppers, and about one hundred tanks," finished D-Phineas.

"Wait isn't there more military bases around the world?" inquired Phineas.

"Well we have about three military bases inside the tri-state area but outside we have about one hundred major cities, about three hundred minor military bases, and one hundred heavily fortified command post like this one," listed D-Phineas checking the bases computer from a handheld touch screen.

"So how big would your army be if we combined all our forces?" asked Ferb with a glimmer of hope for this dimension.

"Well if we added all able un-active soldiers from every major city then we would have one hundred thousand soldiers, fifty thousand special forces, eighty thousand attack choppers, sixty thousand tanks, and one hundred and ten thousand mobile artillery positions," calculated D-Ferb.

"Well then call in the reinforcements!" declared Buford loading up his gun.

"Alright I will but It will take some time for them to arrive, and also we need a plan because we have gotten new information from the computer you managed to salvage that Roger will send his whole army over to this base in three days," announced D-Phineas as everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

"Even if we do send out the order now the reinforcements won't get here in time," stated Baljeet doing the math in his head.

"Yes I agree we have to start the evacuation of this base immediately and try to hold off the first wave of robots for as long as we can. Remember we need to do whatever is necessary to keep this base from being captured before the self-destruct sequence ends," explained D-Phineas looking out towards the orange horizon.

"**Ok that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter I am going to have both sides prepare for war and maybe a bit more on Vanessa's current situation. Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update soon. So will Roger crush the resistance? How is Phineas' condition? Which army will be victorious? What's Roger's secret weapon? Does Roger have a few deadly surprises in store for Phineas and his family and friends? Find out in the next chapter and future chapters!"**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

No Point of View:

"D-Ferb ready what men we have and prepare for war!" ordered D-Phineas. Ferb holstered his pistol, nodded and sped away towards the military base for further preparations.

"Phineas I need you and your friends to assault Roger at his main underground base while we fight here…" started D-Phineas but was quickly interrupted by his younger self.

"Listen we are in this together and we will stand by you, until the end which includes this fight right here," argued Phineas.

D-Phineas hesitated and finally nodded his head in agreement, "Ok Phineas but when things look grim here I want you to get out of here and rally with the other survivors at the next closest military base where the reinforcements are waiting," continued D-Phineas, "We cannot allow Roger to destroy everything." Phineas and his friends nodded and headed back towards the base with D-Phineas to get their assignments.

When the group returned an hour later they found soldiers and vehicles going in different directions and setting up last minute defensive positions.

They landed on the ground and jumped out of the chopper. D-Ferb greeted them at the landing pad and whispered something into D-Phineas' ear.

Phineas looked at his counter-parts face and noticed a slight streak of fear in his expression.

"What's going on?" asked Isabella curiously.

"We just received information from our scouts that Roger is marching his army towards this base and they will be here in an hour," announced D-Phineas.

"What can we do to help?" asked Ferb.

"Alright here is a list of positions you can split up into so choose according to your skill set," said D-Phineas handing out maps to everyone.

"Also I have arranged for you to have the status of generals so the soldiers will follow your orders," added D-Phineas before leaving them to attend to final preparations.

"So I guess we each have to split up into different groups," concluded Phineas looking at the chart, "Alright so the plan is we split up and help them out."

"Ok," agreed everyone.

Groups:

1: Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Doofenshmirtz, Perry.

2: Buford, Baljeet, Adyson, Ginger.

3: Candace, Jeremy, Stacy.

4: Django, Irving, Katie, Holly, Milly, Gretchen.

After everyone got into their groups they each split into smaller groups to go to their specialized positions.

"Alright so let me go over the list one more time, just to make sure we all understand where we are going," started Phineas looking at the signup sheet.

"So for sniping support we have Baljeet, Ginger, Irving, and Gretchen. On the front lines we have Perry… hey wait I didn't know platypuses could write," inquired Phineas looking at the platypus curiously. Perry nodded and showed Phineas his O.W.C.A. official pen.

"Anyways we also have Doofenshmirtz on the front lines along with Buford, Adyson, Django, and Holly," continued Phineas reading down the entire list with Katie and Milly as medics, Candace, Jeremy, and Stacy on vehicles, and Ferb Isabella and myself on combat support," finished Phineas quickly tucking away the piece of paper in his metallic belt.

"Alright we all know our groups so let's get into position because the robots are only a couple miles out!" announced Phineas pointing towards a large dot in the distance. Everyone used their jetpacks and got to their assigned position as quickly as they could and loaded up their guns with as much ammo as they could."Phineas crouched behind a wall and loaded up his assault rifle and peaked over and looked through his visor to get a better view.

"Phineas hold the line for as long as you can we are moving the last of the supplies out of the base right now," radioed D-Phineas.

Phineas adjusted rifle in between a notch in the sandbag wall and aimed down his sight waiting for the first strike.

Once Phineas knew he was in a good position he checked everyone's vitals on his suits computer.

"Alright everyone this is it we need to buy my dimensional self enough time t finish the evacuation," called Phineas.

"Robots incoming!" shouted a soldier.

"Hold your fire until my mark," ordered Phineas.

The robots saw the small defensive position and immediately opened fire blasting everything in sight.

"OPEN FIRE!" shouted Phineas standing up and firing his assault rifle into the crowd of the robots immediately taking five robots out and then took cover to reload. Ferb took this opportunity to jump over the wall he was hiding behind and back flip across a group of robots while firing his double MP5's and destroying the whole group in mid-air. Ferb then proceeded to slide across to where his step-brother was reloading.

"Nice moves Ferb," complemented Phineas throwing a grenade over the wall and destroying another squad of robots. Ferb gave Phineas a thumbs up and shot down another robot.

Isabella was a couple feet away shooting at a well armored battalion of menacing robots with her double semi-automatic pistols, having little luck of breaking through the robots armor. Isabella quickly thought up an idea and jumped over the wall, slid under the robots and in the process stuck them with small explosive devices that detonated leaving the armored battalion a pile of metal. She then ran over and met up with Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey Phineas, hey Ferb how are you guys doing?" asked Isabella firing another full clip into a robot.

"Good so far Izzy the robots have managed to over-power the front lines so I am I little worried about the others," replied Phineas destroying to more robots.

Back at the front lines things weren't going so good. The robots had surrounded Buford, Adyson, Django and Holly.

"What now Buford?" asked Django aiming his weapon at a group of robots.

"SURRENDER OR DIE!" said a Special Forces robot raising his laser cannon to Buford's face.

"NEVER!" shouted Buford jumping over the robots and taking out his giant double-sided laser axe and cutting half the robots. Django took this opportunity and jumped on one of the robots and shooting its head into oblivion while Adyson and Holly sprayed their ammo clips destroying the rest and then engaged another group with Buford and Django.

"Buford, Django, Holly, and Adyson fall back, I repeat fall back with any surviving forces to the front gate!" radioed Phineas.

"Alright on our way," replied Buford as he ran back towards the gate while firing his assault rifle.

"Perry that means you too we have lost the front line," ordered Phineas destroying another robot.

Perry chattered into the suits radio and tapped Doofenshmirtz on the shoulder.

"Ok Perry the platypus just let me kill this robot," said Doofenshmirtz disintegrating another robot and following the platypus back towards the gate.

Baljeet was up in the tower with Ginger, Irving, Gretchen, and a group of soldiers giving cover fire to the troops below. He saw another group of robots and slowed his breathing to steady his aim. Baljeet looked through his adjusted scope and unloaded his clip of armor piercing rounds, immediately destroying the robots on impact. Suddenly a robot saw the glare of Baljeet's sniper rifle and shot two missiles at the tower they were in.

"TAKE COVER!" shouted Baljeet trying to activate his jetpack. Unfortunately the tower tumbled over too fast, and fell to the ground with a large explosion.

"Baljeet, Irving, Ginger, Gretchen do you copy? I repeat are you guys ok?" asked Phineas frantically dodging some more laser blasts and searching the rubble with his thermal imager.

"Phineas… we… trapped… suits… low… energy," replied Baljeet.

"Baljeet you're breaking up, recalibrate your radio frequency to match mine," suggested Phineas locating a rather large heat signature in the middle of the rubble.

"Phineas is this better can you hear me?" asked Baljeet.

"Baljeet good I can hear you, what's everyone's condition?" questioned Phineas.

"Well I am ok and so is everyone else but the explosion drained our shields and drained most of our suits energy, life support systems are active so we won't suffocate from the smoke but we can't move since we no longer have increased strength.

"Alright hang tight I will get Buford and Adyson over here to lift the tower up so you can escape," reassured Phineas knowing that the robots would overrun the front gates in a matter of minutes.

Phineas looked over his shoulder and saw more robots. He quickly gave covering fire and guided Buford to one end of the crumbled tower and Adyson on the other side. Together they both lifted the tower trapping their friends and set the rubble back down when they saw everyone alive and well.

"Phineas what now?" asked Baljeet.

"Ok here's the plan you, Ginger, Irving, and Gretchen get inside the base and get on one of the last two choppers. Buford you and Adyson go with them just in case," ordered Phineas reloading his rifle. His friends looked at him for a second before reluctantly leaving and boarding the attack chopper.

"Everyone else escort the last civilian transport and follow it to the rally point," demanded Phineas, determined to get everyone to safety.

"Phineas what about you?" asked Ferb.

"Don't worry Ferb I will be right behind, you now go inside the fort the gate is opened," reassured Phineas. Ferb hesitated but ran inside and waited for his brother.

Phineas waited until the last person got inside and then shut the door with a remote and shooting the door control panel.

"Phineas, what's going on?" asked Candace trying to break open the solid titanium door.

"Sorry guys but I can hold them off long enough to allow everyone to escape," explained Phineas dropping his rifle and grabbing his dual-wield sub-machine guns and waiting for the robots to get closer.

"Phin don't do this," pleaded Isabella.

"Sorry Izzy but I will try to make it to the rally point if I can," promised Phineas.

"Phineas you get inside here right now before I fly out there and get you myself!" warned Candace.

Phineas smiled at his sister's determination, "Sorry Candace but I disabled everyone's flying ability."

"Let's go the longer we stay here the less Phineas has a chance of escaping," said Ferb hopping into the last chopper. Everyone looked at Ferb in astonishment for a second before reluctantly agreeing with him and hopping into the helicopter and flying away with worries and regrets. Phineas watched them fly off before turning around and loading both of his weapons.

"**Ok that's the end of this action-packed chapter. Once again I leave off with a cliffhanger and I hope I will update soon. Next chapter Roger's plan will unfold even more and brothers will fight. Also Phineas' condition will worsen and Roger will get even more sinister. Anyways what's Phineas going to do? Will Roger destroy mankind? Find out in the next update!" **


	12. Chapter 11

**Attention readers, I seriously apologize to whoever reads this story. I am sorry I haven't updated for like a century but I didn't have time to write since I had other things to do. Please forgive me and I try to enjoy the newest chapter to this story.**

Chapter 11:

No Point of View:

Phineas looked at the army of robots surrounding him and planned his escape.

"SURRENDER YOU PETTY HUMAN!" shouted the commanding robot.

Phineas looked the robot in the eyes and said defiantly, "I don't think so."

"THEN IT IS TIME FOR YOUR EXTINCTION! ALL ROBOTS FIRE!" shouted the enraged robot taking aim and firing blast after blast.

Everything slowed down for Phineas as he slowly dodged each attack and flew up into the air.

"AFTER HIM YOU USELESS PILES OF SCRAP!" shouted the commander flying after Phineas along with the twenty other robots that could fly. Phineas rounded a bend and flew into a canyon with the robots following closely behind them. Phineas could hear the robots powering up their lasers and immediately tried in vain to avoid every attack. Phineas fired his sub-machine guns behind him but stopped when he saw the canyon start to collapse around them. He flew out of the canyon just before it buried him and destroyed for robots in the process.

Over at the Military Rally Point:

"I hope Phineas is ok," sighed Isabella looking at the horizon through her visor.

"We all do," said Ferb looking at the squads of soldiers running in every direction.

"We're here," announced the pilot touching down on the landing pad and opening the doors. Everyone quickly hopped out and started looking around for D-Phineas. They felt the wind pick up and turned around to see the helicopter fly off.

"Where is D-Phineas?" asked Candace.

"I don't know probably inside that command post over there," concluded Ferb pointing at a large cement bunker. Everyone quickly headed for the command center and were led into a medium sized room where a large metal table stood with D-Phineas sitting at the opposite end looking at a map with D-Ferb and D-Buford.

"Look I understand but if we move our troops here then…" started D-Phineas but stopped talking when he saw the group of kids standing in the doorway with high-tech armor suits on.

"Good you all made it here but where is Phineas?" asked D-Phineas looking around but could not spot a triangle shaped helmet.

"He… um stayed behind," murmured Ferb.

"Oh well I am sorry to hear that is he still alive?" asked D-Phineas.

"His vitals were good last time I checked but we lost connection to his suits data upload," answered Ferb quietly.

"Don't worry I know my little brother he will pull through," reassured Candace.

"I am sure he will," added D-Phineas.

"Listen we just got word that Roger's robots are coming this way, we need to start moving now and get to the closest military base about a day's travel," explained D-Phineas.

"How are we going to get there without being attacked?" asked Baljeet.

"There is no way which is why we are forming an armored convey with what vehicles and soldiers we have left," replied D-Phineas heading out the door with everyone following behind him.

"Wait we can't leave now, what about Phineas?" protested Isabella.

"I am sorry but we have to leave now otherwise we will all die, you can come back tomorrow if you really want to," apologized D-Phineas hopping into a jeep and riding off with the rest of the convoy.

"Let's go we can check tomorrow," suggested Buford.

"I don't know I am just afraid he will be all alone out here with these robots running around

"Don't worry my brother is smart he will understand," said Ferb activating his jetpack.

"Alright," agreed Isabella reluctantly flying with everyone else towards fast moving armored division.

Somewhere near the Rally Point:

Phineas had destroyed most of the robots but, he still had five including the commander on his tail. He turned another corner of the giant mountain he was passing trying to avoid being shot with laser cannons.

Phineas looked at his G.P.S. and noticed he was about a mile away from the rally point. He quickly fired a missile from his wrist destroying three more robots. Phineas thought he was going to make it but suddenly he felt a searing pain inside his head. Phineas quickly lost control and flew into the side of the mountain.

"_Power reduced to fifty percent,"_ announced the automated computer in Phineas' suit. Phineas woke up five seconds later wondering what that searing pain was caused by.

"What's happening to me?" muttered Phineas as he climbed out of his body-sized crater. He looked up to see the commander robot and a Special Forces robot land on the ground with a loud thud. Phineas quickly drew his two pistols and waited for them to make the first move. The commander stepped forward and brought his laser cannon up to Phineas' face. Phineas did a back-flip and shot the Special Forces robot to pieces but was out of ammo. He tossed down his pistols and grabbed his sword. The commanding robot powered down his laser cannon and charged at Phineas with its sword. Phineas blocked this attack and tried to catch the robot off balance. Unfortunately the robot turned around too quickly and punched Phineas into the mountain again. Phineas stood back up only to be kicked in the face sending him flying back several feet.

"_Power reduced to twenty percent, shields disabled,"_ said the computer.

Phineas dodged another swift attack from the robot and tripped it dazing it for a second. Phineas took this opportunity to stab the robot through the chest but the commander saw this coming and sliced Phineas across the chest leaving a bloody gash. Phineas jumped back to avoid another threatening blow.

"_Warning power is now at five percent, Phineas Flynn seek medical help immediately,"_ warned the computer. Phineas held his chest in pain trying to fight off the commanding robot but was running out of energy. The robot pushed Phineas to the ground and picked him up by his neck.

"All of you humans are the same, WEAK AND PATHETIC!" roared the robot.

"All of you robots are stupid and over-confident," snapped Phineas.

"How dare you call me stupid you worthless slave!" growled the robot punching Phineas in the face cracking his visor. Phineas took this opportunity to grab his knife and stab the robot through the head severing the computer chip. The robot immediately toppled to the ground leaving Phineas wondering what to do now. He quickly remembered about the rally point and ran there as fast as he could since his suit had barely any power left. Phineas rounded the corner expecting to see a bunch of soldiers and his friends waiting but he instead was greeted by over a thousand robots staring at him menacingly.

"Oh no," whispered Phineas before being knocked out by a giant robot behind him.

"**Ok time to end this chapter. I think I did pretty well on this cliffhanger. Anyways, what will happen to Phineas? Find out in the next chapter of The Revenge of Roger!"**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

No Point of View:

Phineas woke up in the back of an armored prison transport with his battered armor on and his hands chained behind his back. He looked down and noticed for now the chest wound had stopped bleeding but he knew there was a chance it would open up again and he could bleed out; he raised his hand and put it on his forehead still dazed from when the robot hit him on his head. Around him he saw a hundred robots, and two tanks guarding him in case he tried to escape.

"Computer status report," ordered Phineas.

"_Overall power at five percent and decreasing, medical help is advised,"_ replied the computer before shutting down to conserve power. Phineas looked around weighing his options in his brain. He finally decided to learn what he could about his surroundings before he tried to escape.

"I hope Ferb and the others got out," muttered Phineas.

Back at the Military Convoy:

"Phineas should have contacted us by now," Indicated Isabella nervously.

"You're right Isabella and I am going to do something about it," agreed Candace flying in the other direction back towards the rally point. Isabella nodded and flew after her.

"I guess we are the only ones going back," observed Candace but was startled by Ferb flying in front of them.

"No you're not going alone, time to find Phineas," cut in Buford as the rest of the group nodded sincerely.

Together the group of teenage heroes flew back to search the area for Phineas while Doofenshmirtz and Perry stayed with the convoy.

Somewhere in the Mountains:

Phineas looked around still thinking about his current situation. How he got his family and friends into such a mess. How everyone was looking to him as the leader and he didn't even know why. Phineas looked out through the rusted iron bars and saw giant sandy boulders all around him. He knew what he had to do. Phineas was going to get back to his friends and family no matter what. Once again he found himself arguing with his conscious. He grabbed a hidden dagger he stored in his armor and looked at it coldly, feeling a shred of disappointment towards himself. What had happened to him he used to be a carefree teenage boy who used to have fun building impossible things in his backyard with his brother and his best friends. Where was that person he used to be? Somewhere he could feel it inside his heart trying to resurface. Phineas shook his head with frustration, a little annoyed that he had resorted to fighting with himself over stress. He reached behind his back and dug around through his small pouch until he felt what he was looking for. Phineas smiled when he saw the sight of their old blueprint notebook. It reminded him of so many distant memories and thought about how many projects they didn't get to do. Phineas abruptly stopped when he heard the metal prison door slide open revealing a giant robot with a red stripe down the middle indicating that it was high in rank. Phineas tucked the knife away but forgot about the book in his hand.

"HEY WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR HAND!" shouted the giant robot grabbing Phineas with one hand and throwing him down on the ground. Phineas groaned in pain but crawled towards the notebook but the large robot picked him up by the head.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR DISOBEDIENCE! UNDERLING GET OVER HERE AND TEACH THIS WEAKLING A LESSON!" growled the large robot which was replaced by a medium-sized robot taking out a rather large dagger. Phineas could've cared less about the weapon at this point because right now he saw another robot about the burn his notebook with a laser blast. What the robots didn't know was that Ferb and the others were watching the whole thing in horror, ready to attack and try to save Phineas. However Phineas saw them and had to stop them from interfering so they wouldn't get hurt. He quickly sent out a text with the touchpad on his arm and readied his knife.

Ferb and everyone got a text at the same time saying DON'T ATTACK.

"Ferb what should we do?" asked Isabella.

"I don't know I think we should attack for Phineas' sake," replied Ferb loading his weapons. The group nodded and waited for their chance but right before they attacked, Phineas contacted them through his radio.

"Guys don't attack there are too many robots and not enough cover you will get slaughtered," warned Phineas.

"What do you expect me to do just watch as they hurt you?" argued Ferb.

"Ferb listen I need to stop talking but please do it for me," finished Phineas cutting the communications.

"Phineas… Phineas!" shouted Ferb trying to reconnect the channels.

"Ferb what do we do?" asked Candace.

"We watch," whispered Ferb quietly hoping that his brother knew what he was doing.

Phineas sighed in satisfaction knowing that Ferb would listen to him even though he lied to him. He took his chance though and threw his knife at the robot about to burn the notebook and severed the computer chip in its head.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT DEARLY!" shouted the large robot angrily punching him in the gut. Phineas cringed in pain and tried to kick the large robot back. Unfortunately his suit no longer gave him enhanced abilities so his kick did nothing. The large robot laughed and took the large dagger from the other robot and stabbing Phineas through the leg going straight through. Phineas cried out in pain and fell to the ground limp. The large robot grabbed the dagger from Phineas' leg and pulled it out with a sick squirting sound as blood poured out over the wound. The robot then proceeded to drag his unconscious body back towards the prison transport and tossed him inside slamming the door with a loud thud starting up the convoy again.

Ferb and the rest of the group sat there silent with looks of horror on their faces after witnessing Phineas' ordeal.

"Let's go after them!" cried Isabella standing up but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ferb.

"Why didn't you do anything why?" shouted Isabella angrily.

"Phineas didn't want us too Isabella I am sorry, I wanted to help, I wanted to go down there and destroy every single robot, but Phineas trusted me.

"I'm sorry Ferb I just can't live without him," sobbed Isabella leaving to go calm down with the fireside girls right behind her.

Suddenly Perry and Doofenshmirtz flew up in their suits. Immediately Perry knew something was wrong with the expression on everyone's faces. He looked around and noticed Phineas wasn't here but he saw the blood and quickly put it all together.

"Hey why is everyone so sad, and where is the triangle shaped boy?" asked Doofenshmirtz puzzled.

Ferb looked at the horizon and hoped things would get better.

"**Ok end of this chapter. So next chapter I think I will focus a little more on Roger, Vanessa and Phineas. Will Phineas be ok? What will Roger do when he comes face to face with Phineas? There will be fights followed by hard decisions and deals will be made so tune in for the next chapter!" **


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

No Point of View:

Phineas woke up to find himself in a dimly lit room with chains around his wrists and his regular clothes. He looked down and found a poorly bandaged cloth around his leg wound. He was about to shout out but was interrupted by a dark tall person entering the room.

"So you're Phineas Flynn, the boy who has been a thorn in my side for a very long time," said Roger deeply sitting down folding his hands together.

"Why yes yes I am," countered Phineas.

"You really aren't afraid of me are you?" said Roger.

"No I am not afraid of someone who hurts other innocent people for pleasure," replied Phineas coldly.

"Wow and here I thought you were smart I mean usually someone with manners would be kind to the person who has them strapped to a chair with explosives and a switch but hey I guess you do learn something new everyday," laughed Roger sarcastically.

"Go ahead kill me but you won't get anything!" said Phineas defiantly.

"Oh I know that but I have ways of making people talk so here is what I am going to do I am going to ask you nicely. Will you make me an army of indestructible robots so I can destroy the resistance?" asked Roger.

"Of course not go ahead hurt me or kill me but I will never build anything for you!" spat Phineas.

"Fine have it your way; if you direct your attention to the monitor I have your friend Vanessa who is ready to take a dive into lava on my signal, so either you build me my army or your friend dies," persuaded Roger.

Phineas thought about how Ferb would never forgive him and how it would be on his hands not Roger's. He knew Roger had won this battle before it barely even started. Roger smiled since he knew Phineas would never let one of his friends die.

"Ok, fine you win I will build you your army but only if you let this dimensions Isabella and Doofenshmirtz go along with Vanessa," demanded Phineas.

"Fine they were of no use to me anymore anyways, but I will have you know that this is my rule and if you try anything I will launch a small tactical nuke at one of the civilian cities still standing without hesitation," warned Roger ordering two robot guards to escort Phineas behind him.

A few minutes later Phineas waited with Roger next to a giant titanium door.

"Why are we standing here aren't you going to take me to some kind of evil laboratory?" asked Phineas.

"I just wanted to show you I am following your demands," replied Roger pointing to a squad of robots leading D-Isabella, D-Doofenshmirtz, and Vanessa being carried by D-Isabella.

"Phineas what are you doing here?" asked D-Isabella.

Phineas looked at the dimensional Isabella with sadness and said "Sorry but I made a deal with Roger after he captured me. He would let you guys go but I would stay behind and help him build a robot army.

"Phineas you can't do this even if you do make him his army he will still kill you after," pleaded D-Isabella.

"No… no one else will get hurt or die because of me," answered Phineas glumly and watched as they where beamed away to another location.

"Now the lab is over here and I expect the first prototype squad tomorrow," ordered Roger slamming the door behind him and leaving the robot guards. Phineas hung his head in shame and started working.

Somewhere outside Roger's walls:

Ferb led everyone back towards the trail that went back towards the main dirt road. He stopped moving when his sensors suddenly picked up movement.

"Get down," whispered Ferb crouching down behind a rock.

"Ferb did you see that irregularity on our sensors?" asked Baljeet.

Ferb nodded slowly and quietly loaded his gun with a new clip.

"Alright on the count of three we jump out and see what's in front of us," ordered Ferb.

"One…," started Ferb but was interrupted when Buford decided to jump out immediately and shout out a battle cry.

"Or we could do that," added Django while Ferb face palmed himself and followed suit along with everyone else.

Once Ferb rounded the corner and saw what everyone else was staring at he felt his heart drop. There standing next to D-Doofenshmirtz and D-Isabella was Vanessa leaning against a rock.

"Vanessa?" said Ferb quietly.

"Ferb!" cried Vanessa as she limped over to the group. Ferb took off his helmet and ran over to hug his girlfriend.

"Vanessa how did you escape I was so worried," whispered Ferb softly as he kissed Vanessa.

"Oh Ferb I am so glad to see you I missed you so much," said Vanessa breaking down into tears. Ferb held her close and kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her.

"Ahem! Ugh like I said Perry the platypus kids and their romance these days and you whatever your name is NO TONGUE," grunted Doofenshmirtz pointing at Ferb and gazing down at the young couple with a disgusted look plastered on his face. Ferb and Vanessa looked up at Doofenshmirtz with embarrassed looks on their faces and Ferb stepped back to let them talk.

"Dad it's so good to see you," smiled Vanessa hugging Doofenshmirtz tightly.

"It's good to see you too sweetheart," replied Doofenshmirtz hugging his daughter back and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Are you ok did evil Roger hurt you, because if he did I will make sure he will pay!" asked Doofenshmirtz concerned for her well-being.

"Dad it's fine he didn't hurt me that bad," reassured Vanessa.

"Alright but I still want you to see a doctor," demanded Doofenshmirtz. Vanessa nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Hey dad nice armor," complemented Vanessa looking at the shiny suit that Phineas made for everyone.

"Thanks sweetheart, I have a suit for you too," added Doofenshmirtz taking out a small device and handing it to his daughter.

"Cool thanks but how does it work?" asked Vanessa.

"You press the button and it scans your fingerprint that way no one can access it but you and then you step over it," explained Ferb. Vanessa slowly pressed the button and then stepped over it to be enveloped in a white light only to reappear in her shiny new armor.

"Wow this is so cool I can see the layout of the land, my shield strength, power, ammo, everything," awed Vanessa as she explored her suits functions.

"Who invented this?" inquired Vanessa.

"Phineas did," said Ferb plainly with remorse evident in his tone of voice.

"Oh I'm sorry Ferb," said Vanessa rubbing Ferb's shoulder.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Ferb.

"Well Roger let us go because Phineas made a deal with him," replied Vanessa. The rest of the group turned towards her with astonished looks on their faces.

"What do you mean Phineas made a deal with Roger?" questioned Ferb.

"Phineas made a deal with him that if he let us go he would build Roger an indestructible army of robots," explained Vanessa.

"Why would he do that?" whispered Ferb putting a hand on his head still in disbelief.

"He felt ashamed for bringing everyone into this mess and for lying to you," answered Vanessa even though deep down Ferb knew the answer.

Ferb sat down and stood blankly at the sky.

"Ferb if Phineas succeeds Roger will destroy everything, we must return and warn the resistance," persuaded D-Isabella.

"No I have to get my brother out of there," insisted Ferb.

"Ferb there is a time and a place," added Vanessa.

"Alright let's go, Buford and Django carry D-Isabella and D-Doofenshmirtz" said Ferb reluctantly flying back with everyone else towards the convoy.

Back at Roger's Base: 

"Alright your first squad is done," said Phineas in a disgusted tone.

"See that wasn't so hard and just to make things more interesting and to make sure you're not lying about the robots abilities, I will send one of the commander robots you made a five other robots that will attack your friends, and the convoy that are heading to the military base," ordered Roger.

"No don't hurt my family and friends; I have a switch that will destroy the prototypes and my research, and there isn't anything you can bargain me with to stop me," said Phineas defiantly.

"No you won't but you see the thing is that I put a small device in your brain that once I activate it you will die a painfully slow death, and even if you don't care if you die consider this you see I have someone on the inside at the resistance and with a quick order he will kill your girlfriend." cackled Roger taking out a small remote and hovered his index finger over it.

"Now follow my orders and create my army!" demanded Roger. Phineas hung his head in defeat and got back to work

"Good now I can work on invading two other dimensions, one is the dimension of the children and the other is the dimension of one right before theirs a similar one where I am good and where my brother took over, but lost power to these same little pests," said Roger talking to himself as he prepared his plans.

"**Ok that's it for this chapter. Did you hear that Roger is attacking the first AND second dimensions. Wow this is going to be difficult switching through everyone's dimensional-selves, man I am already tired just thinking about it. Oh well see you in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

No Point of View:

Back at the convoy Ferb and the rest of the group landed and told D-Phineas and D-Ferb what happened. D-Phineas was overjoyed when he saw D-Isabella and the two of them hugged and rejoiced before getting back to work.

"So what do you think?" asked Ferb.

"Well we should rescue Phineas as soon as possible but the large army of reinforcements got held back and they are waiting at a large military stronghold far from here," said D-Phineas.

"We have to do something I can't just let my little brother rot up in Roger's base," interrupted Candace.

"Listen we are at the military base and we will build up enough weapons and supplies to launch a small rescue operation but for now we need to lay low," finished D-Phineas stepping out of the command vehicle and walking towards the base he stopped though when one of his guards was hit with a laser cannon.

"Get down ambush!" shouted D-Phineas taking cover behind a truck.

All the soldiers immediately panicked and took cover behind the vehicles as soldiers from inside the military base flushed out. Finally the dust settled and before them stood five robots with black armor and black masks with slits for the red glowing eyes armed with a wrist cannon, missile launcher, and a red utility belt filled with miscellaneous gadgets and extra ammo. Unfortunately their biggest problem was the middle robot which was twice as big with a black cape and had a red stripe across his helmet

"Hold it right there, identify yourselves or you will be destroyed!" shouted D-Phineas loading his rifle.

"Target identified Phineas Flynn leader of the resistance open fire!" ordered the largest robot.

Immediately the robots started firing ripping apart the convoy. The soldiers all unloaded their ammo at the same time but the robots had shields and it didn't leave a mark.

"Sir what now our weapons are useless," shouted a soldier.

"FIRE THE TANKS!" ordered D-Phineas. The tanks turned their 120mm. cannons and shot round after round into the group of enemies. Once the dust settled they couldn't believe that every single one of the robots survived.

"Commander what should we do?" asked a soldier frantically.

"Don't let up keep firing!" replied D-Phineas.

"Ferb lets go," said Django putting on his suit.

Ferb nodded and they flew over to the tension of the skirmish. They split up and took on the robots together.

"Ferb these robots aren't taking a hit do you think Phineas succeeded?" asked Baljeet unloading another sniper rifle clip into one of the robots shields before being hit into a tank.

"Baljeet!" shouted Ginger noticing that the robot who attacked Baljeet was heading over to him to finish the job. She quickly rushed over and shot at the robot trying to get through its shields but the robot was faster and grabbed her by the leg flinging her into a nearby truck. The robot then shot a missile into the truck and destroyed it with an explosion that knocked Ginger unconscious. Baljeet looked up and crawled towards the smoking the truck. His suit had been breached and he could smell the smoke as he inhaled it. Once he got there he found Ginger her suit nearly obliterated and sparks of electricity flying off in every direction. He picked her up and held her close before being bashed into the ground by the robot rendering him severely injured and unconscious.

"Baljeet, Ginger!" cried Ferb looking at their limp bodies.

"NO my nerd!" choked Buford.

"Ginger!" screamed Isabella.

"Could this day get any worse?" whispered Ferb engaging another robot. Unfortunately things were going to get even worse. Buford was fighting with Adyson and were actually making progress but that changed when the robot scanned their battle strategies and decided their next moves before they were made. Buford cut off one of the robots arms but it regenerated it and threw Buford into a tank which left a giant dent.

"Buford!" shouted Adyson and Ferb.

"Ferb these robots aren't affected by our weapons," called Candace.

Ferb nodded and checked everyone's suits and noticed they had all sustained serious damage.

"Fall back and grab the injured," ordered Ferb.

Back at Roger's Base: 

Roger watched as the resistance members and the teenage group of heroes retreat and laughed.

"Finally I have these pests on the run," whispered Roger basking in his finest hour. He quickly left the monitor room to check on Phineas. When he got there though Phineas was gone and the robot guards were piles of scrap.

"NO, HE WILL NOT ESCAPE!" shouted Roger pushing a red button and sounding the alarm.

Phineas heard the alarm and flew out of the base as quickly as he could. In truth he had waited for this exact moment to escape but he needed the tools to make himself another suit. This time he had combined the original suit design with the technology of Roger's new robots making this suit a little better than the originals. He knew he had to hurry up so he could help Ferb and the others.

Back at the Military Outpost:

"Alright that gate won't hold them for long; set up defensive positions!" demanded D-Phineas crouching down behind a sandbag wall.

"If we couldn't defeat them out there what makes you think we can destroy them in here?" asked Ferb.

"I don't but this is the only place to go," replied D-Phineas.

Suddenly the metal door blew open and the five robots walked in.

"Oh snap Perry the platypus what are we going to do?" said Doofenshmirtz starting to hyperventilate. Perry chattered in a reassuring tone and tried to calm the doctor down. 

"Perry the platypus protect me, I am too young to die!" complained Doofenshmirtz. Perry looked at him oddly for a few seconds and then shook his head.

"Oh come on Perry the platypus I am not that old," said Doofenshmirtz defensively. Perry smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

Both sides stood staring at each other waiting for the other side to make the first move. They powered up their weapons and let loose destroying everything in sight.

"Ferb we can't hold out much longer!" said Candace checking their suits.

"I know but there's no were to go," reminded Ferb reloading his weapon.

"SURRENDER OR WE WILL KILL EVERYONE!"shouted the lead robot.

"We will never surrender to you!" Ferb paused and then asked, "Wait what's your name?"

"MY NAME IS COMMANDER RED STRIPE!" answered the commander angrily.

"Oh ok, we will never surrender to you then!" corrected Ferb aiming down his sights for the final attack.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on a second, that's seriously your name? I mean come on, am I the only one who finds this odd, he has a giant red stripe across his face!" questioned Doofenshmirtz standing up.

"Actually I do find it weird," said a soldier.

"So do I," agreed another soldier.

"Yeah me…," started the medic but was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Seriously we are actually debating over a name? Who cares about a name! We are in the middle of a war zone for crying out loud!" screamed Irving a little frustrated.

"Wow I'm sorry I didn't know nice civilized conversations weren't allowed," said Doofenshmirtz sarcastically.

"Anyways before I was so rudely interrupted I still can't get over your name, I mean did the computer run out of name ideas?" inquired Doofenshmirtz.

"No I just looked at my forehead and decided to be named after my red stripe," countered the robot defensively.

"Oh ok thank you so much for clearing things up for me… ok back to the battle," finished Doofenshmirtz ducking behind a barrier waiting for the end.

Right before the robots fired their missiles at the group they powered down rendering them useless.

"Wait what just happened?" asked Ferb walking over to one of the robots and poking them.

"Hey Ferb," came a familiar voice.

"Phineas?" whispered Ferb hopefully. Phineas stepped out from behind of the robots smiling with a remote in his hand.

"Ferb I know what we're going to do today."

"**Ok that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter the invasion of the other dimensions begins along with a new challenge of how to incorporate everyone's selves into the story at the same time! So what's Phineas plan? Will they succeed? And what has been happening in the second Dimension after the first time they visited and forgot. Also will Perry and Major Monogram tell them the truth about their first dimensional travel? Find out in the next exciting chapter of The Revenge of Roger!"**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

No Point of View:

"Phineas!" cried Isabella running over to him as quickly as she could and hugged him.

Phineas smiled one of his big toothy grins "Hey Isabella," chuckled Phineas.

Soon everyone was in a group welcoming Phineas back. D-Phineas walked over after checking on his soldiers to have a talk with his dimensional-self.

He waited until there was an opening in the group and spoke. "Phineas I know you just got back but we have some things to talk about."

"Yeah I know we should get inside the fort and compare notes," agreed Phineas walking inside.

Everyone stood around the planning table looking at recent battle plans that Phineas had stolen from Roger.

"Wait it seems that Roger is invading another dimension that is the one between ours and yours," observed D-Ferb.

"Yeah we have been there before but I haven't heard anything from them in awhile," noted Ferb. Perry frowned and looked away.

Phineas looked around the room and saw Perry looking at the ground. "Perry what's wrong?"

The platypus chattered and gave Phineas a reassuring look to try to lie. Phineas bought this and continued talking completely not noticing Perry leaving the room. The secret agent ran down the hallway and ducked inside a storage closet.

"Agent P report," ordered Major Monogram. Perry chattered and saluted.

"Very good, unfortunately there have been reports of dimensional disturbances here and I fear this evil Roger Doofenshmirtz will be here soon," warned the Major. Perry chattered in agreement and then showed Monogram a note.

"Agent P are you sure we should tell them about the transmission?" asked Major Monogram sternly. Perry quickly nodded.

Monogram sighed, "Very well bring me to the kids." Perry saluted and ran off.

Perry had revealed his secret agent life to his owners a long time ago and showed them what he did for the O.W.C.A. but when he learned of this transmission a couple days ago he decided to keep it to himself.

Phineas looked down confused, "What is it Perry?"

Perry brought out his watch and Monogram appeared in a hologram.

"Monogram what are you doing here?" asked Phineas.

"Hello everyone I am here to tell you something," greeted Monogram.

"Tell us what?" asked Candace confused as to what Perry's boss was talking about.

"After the day you kids entered the second dimension we have been keeping contact with them for various reasons," answered Monogram.

"Wait so then what's happening there?" asked Phineas.

"What do you know?" questioned D-Phineas.

"Well when we first arrived at the second dimension we found out it was taken over by a truly evil Heinz Doofenshmirtz," started Phineas but was quickly interrupted mid-sentence.

"Well I wouldn't say truly evil I am way more evil than my dimensional-counterparts," boasted Doofenshmirtz.

"Anyways we had a big battle which ended with us defeating the other Doofenshmirtz. After that we said goodbye to our dimensional selves and then… and then Isabella kissed me for the first time," explained Phineas touching his lips after the last part. Isabella blushed at this remark.

"Ok so if you guys already went there than you know that it's vulnerable," cut in D-Buford.

"Yeah it probably won't be able to survive unless we help them," added Buford agreeing with his older-counterpart.

Phineas slowly nodded his head "Alright let's get help from our dimension and your dimension to mount a rescue operation."

"Look I understand that everyone wants to help out another dimension but the thing is we just rescued my wife and this dimension's Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I barely have any resources to spare after the last attack. Now I need a much better reason to even consider this mission then mere speculation that Roger will even attack!" confirmed D-Phineas.

"It isn't speculation," said a gruff voice. Everyone turned around to see Major Monogram staring at them.

"What do you mean? What aren't you telling us?" demanded Phineas.

"Two days ago we received a distress signal asking for help from their dimension's Phineas. He told of how an evil army of robots was attacking and that it wasn't their Doofenshmirtz' fault this time," admitted Monogram.

"Wait you knew they needed help for two days and you did nothing!" shouted Phineas angrily.

"The agency couldn't do anything without the president's approval but I didn't get the clearance," apologized Monogram looking down.

"It's ok but what matters now is helping this dimension. If you help I promise you won't regret having this other dimension as an ally," persuaded Phineas.

D-Phineas looked at the plan and thought about the benefits and the risks, "Alright but in order for this plan to work I need your support Monogram."

"You will have my help," reassured Monogram as he called the president.

"Alright we will attack tomorrow everyone prepare for war!" shouted D-Phineas raising his fist into the air. Everyone let out their strongest battle cry and raised their fists as well.

Roger's Underground Fortress:

Roger walked into the room and a dark figure approached him as a hologram. He knelt on the ground as the hooded figure towered over him.

"Master, what is it you need?" asked Roger nervously.

"I need you to decrease the amount of time you put into things and crush the enemy," whispered the hooded figure.

"Master I cannot the enemies resistance is powerful. I need more time," pleaded Roger.

"WE HAVE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEED! A POWERFUL ARMY, UNLIMITED SUPPLIES, LIFE! AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DESTROY PESTS!" roared the hooded figure.

"Please give me another chance. I will not fail you," begged Roger.

"SEE THAT YOU DON'T OTHERWISE THERE WILL BE NO PLACE, NO DIMENSION, NO CREVICE THAT YOU CAN HIDE IN FROM ME!" shouted the hooded figure.

"Thank you, I will not fail you emperor Thaddeus," whispered Roger running away to prepare for the final strike.

**Wow I bet no one saw that coming. Anyways the true leader is now revealed and Phineas and his friends are preparing to help the second Dimension. Will Phineas and his friends arrive in time? What is the final strike? And will Monogram really be able to support D-Phineas like he promised? Find out in the next exciting chapter of this series.**

**Note: I also want to clarify something. With three different dimensions with similar characters, this is how I will separate the dimensional characters so you won't get confused.**

**Original Dimension or Dimension #1: Phineas.**

**Second Dimension or the dimension from the movie or the newest dimension: D-Phineas.**

**Third Dimension or the dimension with the older versions of the characters: Was D-Phineas now is D2-Phineas.**

**Anyways that's how I am going to write it and see you at the next chapter! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated my story in forever. The reason for my delay was my computer was having issues and I had it repaired. So please forgive me and enjoy ****.**

Chapter 16:

No Point of View:

Everyone quickly gathered in the armory and suited up, preparing for the upcoming battle. Phineas took off the suit he used to escape and switched to his old suit, feeling a little more comfortable. After that they all assembled at the dimensional portal and waited for D2-Phineas to arrive.

"Alright good you're all here I am lending you fifty of my special forces soldiers to aid your rescue operation," announced D2-Phineas walking in along with fifty heavily armed soldiers.

"We appreciate your help; these soldiers should be enough to complete the mission," thanked Phineas pressing a button to open the portal.

"See you when you get back," called D2-Phineas saluting at the group.

"Don't worry we'll be back before you can say goodbye," joked Phineas stepping through the portal with everyone else.

The Second Dimension:

When the gang arrived in the second dimension they were surprised to find themselves inside a warehouse.

"Where are we?" coughed Django breathing in dust.

"I have no idea. Ferb any ideas?" asked Phineas.

"Well it looks like we are inside the tri-state area," observed Ferb looking out one of the small dust covered windows.

"How does it look out there bro?" asked Phineas loading his assault rifle.

"Not good. The entire tri-state area is nearly destroyed," answered Ferb pulling out his dual wield MP5-submachine guns.

"Ok let's leave the city and go to our house in this dimension. We should take a shortcut through the park so the soldiers aren't detected," concluded Phineas activating his invisibility. Everyone quickly did the same and followed Phineas outside and towards the suburbs. On the way there they immediately noticed large battalions of robots and tanks patrolling the streets. What was the most surprising was how much things had changed. All of the buildings with Doofenshmirtz' face or name was replaced with tall glass buildings and shops. Parks replaced robot factories and power plants replaced coal mines. Finally they arrived at their destination and everyone including the fifty soldiers crammed up against the front door.

"Someone knock on the door," whispered Ferb.

"I can't my hands are stuck at my sides," complained Baljeet and Irving.

"Yeah I can't move either," answered Candace and Stacy trapped between ten soldiers and Jeremy.

"Great now a robot will see us," sighed Phineas trying to move his arms with no luck.

"Well why don't you reach for it dinnerbell?" asked Buford who was crammed in between Baljeet, five soldiers and the fireside girls.

"I would but I am trapped at the moment," said Phineas struggling between twenty people.

"Wait I could shoot everyone with my incinerator-inator," suggested Doofenshmirtz.

"Yeah I don't think so but thanks for your input," replied Candace and Isabella.

"Are you guys coming in or not?" chuckled Ferb. Everyone looked over to see him leaning against the door.

"Great job Ferb!" congratulated Phineas squeezing through everyone else and heading inside soon followed by the rest of the group. Inside house they saw overturned furniture and broken dishes.

"Looks like they left in a hurry," confirmed Ferb.

"You're probably right I checked the rest of the house and no one has been here in awhile; we should check Isabella's house next," agreed Phineas heading across the street. Suddenly a white light enveloped them and they all were transported into a dimly lit room.

"Spread out!" ordered Phineas.

"Yes sir," answered the large squad of soldiers.

"Phineas is that you?" asked a familiar voice.

"Why yes, yes it is," answered Phineas. Once he answered a group of figures stepped into the light. They were surprised to see that the figures were Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb in their old resistance clothing (From the Movie).

"Hey guys, it's good to see everyone in this dimension is ok," said Phineas putting his rifle away.

"Yeah we barely made it without getting caught," admitted D-Phineas rubbing the back of his neck from exhaustion.

"Where are we?" asked Isabella looking around.

"We are inside the old resistance base beneath Isabella's house. We stopped using this place when our Doofenshmirtz was defeated but now we use it to stay hidden once more," explained D-Phineas opening a hidden wall. Everyone entered the brightly lit door and emptied out into a giant brightly lit laboratory filled with beakers and various contraptions. In the middle of the room was a giant screen with footage of the world.

"I see you've upgraded your base since the last time we were here," observed Ferb looking at the monitor.

"Yeah we managed to fix the place up," answered D-Phineas modestly.

"Hey Baljeet!" greeted Phineas walking over to the rather large patched up office chair.

"Again like I said last time you visited its Doctor Baljeet to you," corrected Dr. Baljeet.

Phineas smiled and apologized, "Oops my bad sorry."

Dr. Baljeet smiled and stopped typing, "No matter I am glad to see you all once more."

"Sorry to interrupt but we should really get down to business, Roger won't lose if we sit here and talk all day with a war going on," cut in Django.

"Yes my apologies time sometimes gets away from me. Let me explain what has happened here in the last few days. First we were all outside working on a brand new clean energy system for the city when…," started Dr. Baljeet but was quickly cut off mid sentence by D-Buford who walked into the room.

"Come on don't start from the beginning just get to the point nerd," interrupted D-Buford.

"Hey I'm the one telling the story! Besides everyone likes a whole story, one without gaps unlike your brain!" snapped Dr. Baljeet.

D-Buford quickly turned a shade of red and you could clearly see a vein about to pop out of his forehead. "You're gonna wish you never said that when I squash you like a bug!" yelled D-Buford jumping over a table and pulling out his war hammer.

"Bring it on noodle brain!" screamed Baljeet taking out his two daggers.

"Whoa whoa guys calm down; everyone is just frustrated after three days of no sleep," squeezed in D-Phineas stepping in between them.

"Fine," they both agreed shaking hands.

"Good now back to the story," said Baljeet sitting down again. "Anyways a few days ago we were outside when we saw the sky darken a shade of black. We then discovered that these were in fact an army of robots not the sky. We evacuated everyone we could but we lost most of them when the robots landed and started taking prisoners. I went back here to prepare while the rest of us suited up. The battle was a failure we lost a lot of old resistance members. Once we lost almost everything we retreated into this base and worked on fixing it up. Immediately we thought it was Doofenshmirtz again but soon found out he was still in the O.W.C.A. prison playing with his choo-choo. Monogram and Perry arrived later and announced the entire world was under attack and that the army was losing. After that we sent that distress signal and dug in here and fixed it up," finished Dr. Baljeet.

"Don't worry we have arrived to help but there is something you should know, Roger isn't the Roger Doofenshmirtz from this dimension the Roger attacking is evil and from a different dimension," explained Phineas.

"So what you're saying is a third dimension besides ours?" asked D-Ferb.

"Yes and this third dimension has a resistance too along with their own army of soldiers," added Isabella.

"Huh so basically that's why you have fifty soldiers with high-tech armor with you?" concluded D-Phineas.

"Yeah and one more thing basically evil Roger wants to take over all three dimensions and destroy everyone," Candace said casually.

"Wow I'm glad I know this information now," said Baljeet typing everything down into the computer. Suddenly D-Jeremy and D-Candace walked in along with Perry the platyborg and D-Monogram.

"Finally you're here," exclaimed D-Candace.

"Yeah sorry we're late," replied Phineas.

"Nice armor," complemented D-Jeremy.

"Thanks," Phineas said smiling.

"Candace hey did you take my advice?" asked Candace.

"Yeah I did," said D-Candace taking hold of D-Jeremy's hand.

Perry the platypus rushed over and slapped tails with Perry the platyborg before saluting to D-Monogram.

"Ok what's our next move?" asked Buford who was getting impatient.

Phineas thought a moment before answering, "Now we go to see this dimension's Doofenshmirtz."

"WHAT?" asked everyone confused as to what Phineas meant.

**Wow that was a little hard with all the similar characters. Anyways what does Phineas plan to do? Where is the support Monogram promised the kids? Will Roger succeed in the next step of his plan? Find out in the next chapter and future ones. By the way one other thing some characters I won't add the D to some names for example instead of D-Perry I decided to go with Perry the platyborg. Anyways stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17

"**Ok quick review answer before I begin this chapter."**

**Pirates99: Yes I will put the second dimensions Isabella and Phineas together but it won't be immediately as this time D-Isabella will be oblivious to D-Phineas' feelings. **

Chapter 17:

No Point of View:

"Phineas what do you mean we have to go talk to him?" asked Candace.

"I just need to ask him a couple of questions Candace no big deal," Phineas quickly responded putting his helmet back on and locking it back into place.

"Are you sure?" asked D-Monogram.

"Why yes, yes I am," answered Phineas heading towards the door.

"Well I guess I could arrange a meeting," suggested D-Monogram pulling out a radio.

"We should get moving before nightfall when the patrols increase," added D-Candace pulling out a map.

Phineas walked over and quickly scanned it, "Alright, I'm ready let's get going."

Everyone quickly followed D-Candace down a hallway towards another room filled with vehicles.

Django looked at the rather large truck and frowned, "Wait we're driving?"

"Yeah it's the quickest way to the prison," replied D-Phineas hoping into the truck.

Django slowly rubbed his chin in confusion, "Won't they notice us driving around?"

"Oh no what he meant was that we are traveling through underground tunnels," answered D-Candace strapping herself into the driver's seat and starting the ignition. Django nodded and grabbed his dual-wield fully automatic pistols and hopped into the back of the truck with everyone else.

"Here we go!" shouted D-Candace as they headed into the dimly lit tunnel.

At the O.W.C.A. High-Security Prison:

D-Heinz Doofenshmirtz was in his medium sized cell admiring his golden Choo-Choo train but was interrupted from his daze by one of the prison guards.

"What is it?" asked D-Doofenshmirtz looking very annoyed.

"You have visitors," replied the guard gruffly opening the cell door and leading him to the visiting area. Once he looked at who was there he smiled.

"Hello everyone great to see you all again," greeted D-Doofenshmirtz sitting down at the metal table.

"Um ok, anyways I need to ask you something about your robots," said Phineas cautiously as he sat down on the opposite side of the table. Everyone quickly looked at him confused.

"Oh my robots, what do you want to know?" questioned D-Doofenshmirtz.

"Look we may need your help; do you even know what is happening outside of this prison right now?" inquired Phineas looking at the doctor.

"Well if you haven't noticed I am in a high security prison so it's not like I can go shopping outside," said D-Doofenshmirtz sarcastically.

Phineas rubbed his forehead in frustration before continuing, "Ok sorry just a little on the edge right now. Listen right now a giant robot army from the third dimension is attacking this dimension and soon our dimension."

"Oh so does that mean the entire third dimension is evil?" asked D-Doofenshmirtz.

"No there is a resistance army there fighting the robots," cut in Ferb.

"Oh I think I understand WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! I NEED TO GO GET MY CHOO-CHOO BEFORE THEY ATTACK HERE!" screamed D-Doofenshmirtz hiding under the table.

"No listen! They won't attack this place if you help us!" shouted Candace.

"So what am I supposed to do?" questioned D-Doofenshmirtz catching his breath.

"Alright we need an army and if you can rebuild you're robot army then we can drive them out of this dimension," said Phineas.

"Yeah, wait WHAT!" shouted everyone besides Phineas at the same time.

"Look everyone it's the only way. We need his robots," persuaded Phineas. Everyone looked at him for a minute in silence before slowly nodding in agreement.

"I will help you if I get a full pardon for my crimes," demanded D-Doofenshmirtz. Phineas looked at D-Monogram hoping that he would agree.

"Fine but you better live up to your end of the bargain," agreed D-Monogram through gritted teeth. The guards unchained D-Doofenshmirtz and brought him his belongings.

"Alright where do you need to go to rebuild you're robots?" asked D-Phineas.

"My secret underground factory it's where I kept my schematics incase I was captured," said D-Doofenshmirtz walking towards the door.

Right as they were about to exit the prison the alarms started blaring.

"What's going on?" yelled Baljeet covering his ears.

"I think Roger found us," replied Phineas before putting his helmet on.

"Wait Roger is the mastermind? My BROTHER!" cried D-Doofenshmirtz who was at the moment having a panic attack.

Doofenshmirtz walked over to his dimensional counter-part and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's ok I was down too when I heard about it but technically he isn't our brother since he is from a different dimension.

"Yeah you're right I am the most evil most sinister person in my dimension. At least I am more evil than you," D-Doofenshmirtz sighed.

Doofenshmirtz quickly processed this and quickly replied, "Now wait just a moment everyone knows I am more evil than you."

"Well mister evil mastermind who took over his dimension first? This guy!" D-Doofenshmirtz said pointing at himself.

"Oh yeah who's in jail!" argued Doofenshmirtz who was getting angry.

"Hey that's a cheap shot you know that, besides at least I actually managed to subdue Perry the platypus!" spat D-Doofenshmirtz.

"You know I could probably create a better evil inator before you could," boasted Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh yeah watch and I will show you EVIL!" shouted D-Doofenshmirtz. Both of them leaned across the table in an aggressive manner.

"Whoa slow down no one is doing anything evil I think we have enough of that going around," D-Candace cut in. Both of the evil scientists immediately sat back down and started calming down. Suddenly the whole room began to shake.

Phineas quickly looked at his suit sensors, "Monogram what's going on?"

D-Monogram finished up on his radio and looked at the children, "The robots have discovered our location."

"Alright you heard the man full evacuation!" shouted D-Candace putting on her shades, "To the truck!"

Everyone nodded and headed for the lower tunnels. Once at the truck they all hopped in and D-Candace floored the gas pedal. Unfortunately for them the robots already discovered the tunnels and started firing at the back of the truck.

"Incoming robots!" shouted Buford who pulled out his assault rifle.

"Alright Irving you and Gretchen help Buford snipe out those robots!" ordered Phineas as he tried to shield the vehicle from the impending attack.

"Yes sir!" saluted Irving.

The group eventually shot down most of the robots but right as they thought they were in the clear another squad of robots crashed through the tunnel and knocked the truck out of control.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" shouted Phineas as the truck fell off the side of an edge and into a dark cave ravine.

"**Ok that's it for this chapter. Again sorry for the cliffhangers(literally) but I enjoy leaving questions for my viewers. So what will happen to the gang? Will Phineas' plan to use D-Doofenshmirtz' robots as an army work or will it fail? Find out in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

No Point of View:

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" shouted Phineas as the truck disappeared into the darkness below.

Phineas woke up by Ferb shaking him frantically. Ferb quickly let out a sigh of relief when he saw his brother's eyes open.

Phineas smiled and slowly got up, "Hey bro what did I miss?"

Ferb let out a small chuckle before replying, "Not much just a fifty foot drop."

"Oh yeah is everyone ok?" asked Phineas quickly looking around.

"Yeah you're shields took most of the impact. The worst was a few cuts and bruises thankfully," Ferb sighed putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Phineas looked around some more and his eyes finally found Isabella talking to the other fireside girls. Adyson whispered something to Isabella and she turned around to look at Phineas before running over to him.

"Finally you're up I was starting to worry so I had Ferb go check on you," Isabella said hugging Phineas.

"Yeah sorry I worried you Izzy just taking a nap," Phineas joked giving Isabella a quick peck on the lips.

"It's ok I was just nervous something was wrong, besides what would I do without you," Isabella giggled poking Phineas in the stomach. Phineas laughed and pretended to fall over. Isabella laughed and hugged Phineas before continuing, "Um oh before I forget your dimensional-self wanted to speak to you about plans."

"Alright I'll go talk to him," Phineas said quickly kissing Isabella's cheek and walking towards where D-Phineas was sitting. Isabella sighed from bliss and walked off to help the fireside girls finish cleaning up the crash.

Phineas walked over and stood next to his dimensional-counterpart, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah I see that you and your dimensions Isabella are a couple now, congratulations," D-Phineas said looking at the ground.

"Thanks but I feel like there is something you're not telling me," Phineas replied sitting down.

D-Phineas looked up and sighed, "Yeah actually there is. I was wondering how did you do it?"

Phineas looked back at D-Phineas confused, "Do what?"

"I mean how did you manage to get up the courage to ask the love of your life out?" D-Phineas asked.

Phineas thought for a moment and finally spoke, "Well actually Isabella is the one who asked me first."

"Wow really?" D-Phineas said astonished.

Phineas smiled and continued, "Yeah well I was oblivious to all her hints. I guess after awhile she got tired of keeping her feelings locked up inside of her and I guess in a way so did I, but why are you asking?"

"Well I think I might have developed feelings for my dimensions Isabella," replied D-Phineas slightly blushing.

Phineas slightly smirked and slowly understood on what D-Phineas was asking, "I see well then when are you going to ask her out?"

"Well it isn't that simple, for one we're in the middle of a giant dimensional war, and for two I don't know if what I'm feeling is real. How did you know you were in love with your Isabella?" inquired D-Phineas.

"Well I started to really develop feelings for her after Ferb and I built the Memory Machine. You see after we helped save our dimensions from your Dr. Doofenshmirtz our Major Monogram decided to completely wipe our minds of the memories from that day so we could keep our pet platypus. It took us only a couple of weeks to get really bothered from forgetting a whole day so we built the Memory Machine to remember just exactly what happened that day to make us forget. Well turns out after we got our memories back I got a vivid picture of Isabella kissing me. Once I saw that I couldn't get the image out of my head it was a really confusing time for me so I forced it to the back of my mind and distracted myself from my feelings with building," explained Phineas.

"So what happened after that?" D-Phineas asked who was now very curious.

Phineas took a deep breath and continued, "Well after that we had a great rest of the summer and then the next summer we confessed our feelings of love for each other right before we entered the third dimension for the first time and since then we have grown closer together with each passing day."

D-Phineas rubbed his forehead in conflict, "Wow that's amazing; so how do I know if I'm truly in love?"

Phineas put his hand on D-Phineas' shoulder, "Only you can figure it out. My advice to you is to look into your heart and make a decision." D-Phineas thought about all the times they were working on a new invention or fixing up the city and how Isabella was always there for him along with her loyal fireside girls.

D-Phineas slowly smiled and replied, "I think I know the answer. Thanks Phineas or um thanks myself." Both of them laughed and were about to go their separate ways when Ferb walked over.

"Guys we need to plan Candace from this dimension, wants to speak to all of us," Ferb said pointing towards where everybody was gathering. After everyone joined up they all started giving out ideas.

"Ok first we need to find a way out of this ravine," Ferb said pointing at the giant sized cut in the earth they were in.

"Well we could fly everyone up," suggested Phineas.

"Well that's a great idea but we would need to be careful about an ambush," agreed Baljeet.

"Yeah I don't think the robots think we're dead," said Django pointing at a lot of red dots on his radar.

"I was hoping the robots would take their time but I guess not," D-Candace said sarcastically, "Alright everyone we need ideas and fast."

Phineas rubbed his chin and quickly realized something, "Guys I think I have a solution. Even though we can't go up we can go through the extensive cave systems. I picked some of them up on my sensors earlier."

"Sounds like a plan but we need to be careful we stick together; it could get very confusing in the different passages," approved D-Candace.

"Good idea. Ok the closest cave is right over here," Phineas said pointing at a dark hole in the side of the ravine.

"Uh Phineas this isn't a cave it's more like a slide," Isabella pointed out with her flashlight.

"Whoa no one said anything about a dark scary slide to nowhere," complained Baljeet and Irving.

Phineas saw discomfort in his friends and attempted to ease their minds, "Look I know this could very well be extremely dangerous but I need you all to trust me." The group slowly nodded and one by one they all slid down to the lower levels.

"Alright Isabella your turn," Phineas spoke softly.

Isabella smiled slightly and sat down at the top, "What about you Phin?"

"Don't worry Izzy I will be right behind you then Perry and Doofenshmirtz," Phineas answered giving Isabella a quick kiss before she slid down. A minute after Phineas did the same and Doofenshmirtz waited for his turn.

"Oh Perry the platypus I don't want to go," cried Doofenshmirtz who was now holding onto a rock.

Perry was about to glare at the evil scientist but interrupted by a giant battalion of special forces robots coming straight at them. Wasting no time Perry threw Doofenshmirtz down the slide followed suit right before the whole ravine was bombarded.

"**Ok so have a few things to say:**

**One is that I would like to say thanks so far to my nine reviewers, five favorites, and six followers. I appreciate that you enjoy this story and it gives me motivation to write so thank you.**

**Two I have a predicament I don't know who to pair Django with so if you have any ideas I would like to hear them otherwise I might have to create an OC.**

**And finally the questions so what will happen to the group? Will they be able to make it through the labyrinth of tunnels or will they be lost forever? What creatures await in the deep dark caverns? And will the robots find them before they get to safety? Find out in the next chapter!"**


End file.
